


Back When I Used to Know You

by lovinthelads



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the boys of the Barcelona Orphanage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back When I Used to Know You

Prologue

Cesc lay on his stomach under a table in the play room. He had three crayons clutched in his left fist, and used a fourth to carefully color in a picture of Elmo on a mostly un-scribbled on page of a coloring book. Technically, he was supposed to be on the play ground with the other children, but the minders got tired of breaking up fights when the bullies cornered him, so they less they saw of Cesc the better. He wasn't completely blameless in the bullying. He'd hang around the bigger boys, wanting to fit in, and didn't complain when they kicked the football in his face or stole his pudding cup.

But today Cesc just wanted to color his prize that he'd he'd unearthed from a pile in one of the cabinets when looking for a snack earlier. That and four unbroken crayons that he kept stashed away under his mattress were about as good as it got at the Barcelona Orphanage.

Cesc frowned at his crayons, needing orange for Elmo's nose. He laid his crayons down and scampered over to the box of crayon pieces. They were older than him, and sadly, if any new crayons were donated, they were broken in a week. Cesc had smuggled out his red, green, pink, and brown in the sleeve of his hoodie before the bigger boys could get to them.

Selecting an orange, he heard a noise in the hallway and froze.

"This is where the children take part in arts and crafts..."

As the door handle turned, Cesc dove back under the table. They would take away his picture and his crayons if they found him. He hastily tore the picture from the coloring book, losing Elmo's foot in the process. As the door opened, he stuffed it and his crayons up the sleeve of his hoodie and crouched under the table. Maybe they wouldn't see him.

"Everyone is of course outside on this fine spring day."

Cesc saw the feet of the headmaster, an evil old man called Mr. Gomes who hated Cesc, along with two legs Cesc didn't know.

"What kind of art do they learn?"

The strange feet moved into the room and Cesc clutched his knees and closed his eyes. Move on, nothing to see here.

"Oh...just basic drawing and such," Mr. Gomes said.

"Well, hello."

Cesc opened his eyes and saw a kindly face peering under the table at him.

"Cesc Fabregas!" the headmaster roared, and Cesc's eyes filled up with tears. He wasn't going to get lunch today, after Gerard had already stolen his breakfast. "Get out here this instant."

The man, however, ignored him and crouched down so he was at eye level with Cesc. "Is your name Cesc?"

Cesc nodded and wondered who this man was.

"What are you doing down there?"

"I...I was coloring," Cesc said. 

"Didn't you want to play outside with the rest of the children?"

"He's nothing but trouble this one," Mr. Gomes said, but didn't try to drag Cesc out from under the table as he normally would have.

"How old are you?" the man asked.

"Five," Cesc said, big eyes still wet with tears.

"You like to color?"

Cesc nodded.

"What are you coloring?"

Cesc froze. He didn't dare show his picture as Mr. Gomes was sure to take it. "Nothing!"

"He's a liar as well."

The man turned his gaze on Mr. Gomes, and it wasn't friendly any more. "It's clear this little boy is terrified of something, and it would seem he is terrified of you."

Cesc wished he could sink into the floor. Never mind lunch, he wasn't going to get supper, either. He'd be lucky to escape a beating.

"If he behaved himself, he'd have nothing to be afraid of!" Mr. Gomes blustered.

The man turned back to Cesc and offered a hand. "My name is Mr. Wenger. Would you like to come home with me Cesc?"

Cesc stared at the man. "Go...home?"

"Yes. To live at my house."

"You want to adopt this one?" Mr. Gomes asked, incredulous.

"Yes. I do."

Adopt. The most sacred word Cesc knew. Adoption only happened to the babies; no one wanted the older kids who were already damaged. No one wanted to take home the broken ones.

"Would you like that, Cesc?"

"Yes," Cesc said as he scampered out from under the table, taking the hand. As it closed around his own, warm and safe, Cesc knew he was never going to go hungry again.

* * * *

"Where's Cesc?" Gerard complained as he finished his cookie and wanted another.

"Dunno," Carles said as he drank the last of his milk. "I haven't seen him all morning." 

"I saw him go into the art room earlier," said Xavi, a quiet, studious boy who no one bothered because he was the best footballer in the place. He and Carles were older than the rest, and undisputedly in charge.

"Drawing with his faggoty crayons again," Gerard scoffed. 

"He's been hiding some under his bed," chirped Leo, a runty little boy.

"Has he?" Carles said with a malevolent grin. "We may need to confiscate those. Return them to the art room where they belong."

"Leave him alone," Xavi sighed as he pushed the leftover macaroni around his plate.

"He has to learn to behave," Carles said reasonably, and Xavi left it. Defending Cesc was generally not a worthwhile endeavor.

The room grew quiet, and the boys all looked over to see Cesc crossing the room, his hand in that of an older man. Cesc was clutching a brand new coloring book and a pack of crayons, and his face was beaming with a wide grin that had a smudge of mustard in the corner.

"What the hell?" Gerard murmured as Mr. Gomes stood at the front of the room, his bald head glaring under the bright lights.

"Children, we have some very exciting news. Mr. Wenger here is going to adopt Cesc."

Jaws dropped.

"He's getting adopted?" Carles hissed.

"Cesc wanted to come and say goodbye to his friends. He's going to be moving to England." Mr. Gomes's voice was full of false cheer.

Cesc let go of the hand and ran over to the table where the boys sat. "I'm getting adopted!" he gushed. "And we went to McDonalds and I got this new book and these crayons!"

"So?" Carles turned away, not wanting Cesc to see the burning jealousy in his eyes.

"You went to McDonalds?" Leo said enviously.

"I got two hamburgers!" Cesc chirped. "Mr. Wenger got me this Elmo color book and he bought a bunch of other paints and stuff for you all to use. It was loads. He put it in the art room."

"That sounds really great," Xavi said sincerely, knowing how special this was for Cesc.

"I colored this for you guys," Cesc said and he pulled the torn Elmo picture out of his sleeve.

"Thanks Cesc," Xavi said, appreciating the gesture.

"I gotta go," Cesc said as he threw his free arm around Xavi. "We're going on a plane!"

"Why don't you just fuck off and go then?" Gerard muttered, and as he released Xavi, Cesc's eyes welled up.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Cesc said sadly.

"Well we ain't gonna miss you," Gerard said as he pushed away from the table. As he stalked away from the table, Cesc ran back to the safety of Mr. Wenger. Everyone knew that Gerard had been adopted once, a couple of years ago, but had returned to the orphanage just a few months later. It was bad enough to never get adopted, but to get adopted and then dropped back off, well.

Xavi folded up the picture and tucked it in his pocket. He would miss the boy, but could not begrudge him the chance at a better life.

As Cesc skipped out of the cafeteria, Xavi had the feeling he'd see the little boy again some day. He just hoped it wouldn't be any time soon.

 

 

Chapter 1

 

"Come on, Iker, we're never going to get a good spot on the beach!" Sergio complained as he bounced up and down in the entryway to the cottage their parents had rented for the summer. It was a steamy day in Spain, and it was their first day of freedom. Their parents had gone back to the city to work, and Sergio and Iker were under the care of two seventeen year old boys who lived in the attic, Raul and Guti.

"I can't find my sun cream," Iker grumbled, having just been woken up by Sergio who'd been up since daybreak, banging around the house to wake the others.

"I put some in the bag," Raul said, packing up the rest of their lunches. The responsible one, Raul was actually the one Sergio and Iker's parents trusted with their twelve year old sons. His boyfriend Guti had been surfing since dawn.

"I don't want to burn," Iker said as he grabbed the bottle and squirted a generous amount in his hand.

"You're more likely to burst into flame," Sergio said as he stared at his pasty best friend.

Iker caught his eye to glare, but Sergio beat him to it with his irrepressible grin, and Iker had to grin back.

Sergio had a desperate crush on Iker, but had no idea what to do about it. He vowed that this summer, away from everyone else at home in Madrid, he was going to do something about it, but he had no idea what. School never taught you anything useful like how to talk to your crush.

Once Iker was covered from head to toe in Coppertone, they headed out. Sergio streamed ahead, down the stairs and across the sand. True to his predictions, the beach was beginning to fill up, but Sergio found a spot he liked and dropped his towel, the only thing he'd brought with him, onto the sand and ran headlong into the surf.

Raul and Iker stopped at Sergio's towel, setting down bags and coolers. Iker started to set up the umbrella, but Raul waved him away. "Go swim with Sergio."

"Are you sure?" Iker asked with a frown.

"Go," Raul said with a smile as he saw Sergio waving for Iker to join him. Iker took off for the water, and Raul shook his head. How Iker didn't notice Sergio's crush was beyond Raul, but then again he remembered a certain young blonde that hit had taken four years to catch on to the fact that his friend wanted to be more than friends.

He caught sight of Guti strolling up the beach, long blonde hair swept back, surfboard under his arm, long, lean muscles playing against his skin. A wave of desire swept over Raul as Guti caught sight of him and smiled.

"Damn," Guti said as he gave Raul a quick kiss, dripping salt water on Raul's bare chest. "I was trying to make it back to help you sort the runts out this morning."

"No worries," Raul said, knowing that Guti did mean well, but that he was going to have to shoulder most of the responsibility this summer. He didn't really mind, to be honest. Guti loved to surf, and if picking up the slack meant a full summer to spend with Guti, Raul would do all of the work twice over.

Guti dropped to the towel Raul had laid out, muscles well used from hours of riding the waves. He dug a sandwich and a banana out of the bag and began to demolish them.

Raul finished setting up the space and retrieved a banana from the bag. 

"So do you suppose we're going to have to confine them to separate bedrooms before the summer is over?" Guti asked as he watched Sergio splash Iker. Iker turned and lunged for the slimmer boy and dragged him under water.

"Think mum and dad would be happy to know that their gay sons are going to be more than friends very shortly you mean?" Raul asked as he settled against Guti. He wasn't' even certain the two sets of parents were even aware their child minders were lovers. Raul and Guti kept their hands to themselves around them, but out of respect for the fact that most people didn't like any public displays of affection, not necessarily homosexual ones.

"At the moment, I'm not sure Iker has even figured out what his cock is for, never mind where to put it."

"Guti!" Raul laughed, but would conceded the point. Sergio couldn't keep his hands off Iker, and Iker seemed oblivious.

Sergio and Iker played in the waves until their bottomless stomachs demanded lunch and came storming back to where Guti and Raul were lazily enjoying the sun. Raul handed them piles of sandwiches and fruit along with cans of cold soda.

While they ate, a dark haired boy about the same age as Iker and Sergio appeared with a man who looked to be his grandfather. They set up camp next to the group, and Iker eyed the pretty young man carefully.

Sergio frowned as he watched Iker watch the boy. "Who's that?"

"Never seen him before," Raul commented.

The boy set up a chair and an umbrella for the man, and sat on a towel himself. He produced a bag of chocolate chip cookies which he began to eat.

"Cookies?" Sergio complained. "We didn't get cookies."

"Because they make you fat," Raul said even though not one of the four of them were anywhere near fat. Iker was stocky, but as a football player, it was mostly muscle.

The dark haired boy noticed them watching him and waved. He said something to the man who nodded, and bag of cookies in hand, scampered over to the young men.

"I'm Cesc!" he said cheerfully with a Catalan accent which was tinged with something foreign. "Do you want some of my cookies?"

He was offering the bag around to all of them, but his eyes were on Iker.

Iker blushed slightly. "Sure."

Raul introduced everyone as they took cookies from the bag, but Sergio refused.

Sergio stood up. "I'm gonna go swim. You coming Iker?"

Cesc looked crestfallen that Sergio was being rude.

"After I finish," Iker said as he took a bite of a cookie.

Cesc beamed at him and sat in the place that Sergio had vacated. Sergio had nothing left to do but retreat to the waves. Raul glanced at Guti who got up to follow.

"It's nice to meet you, Cesc," Guti said as he departed.

"Where are you from Cesc?" Raul asked as he watched Iker gaze at the boy.

Cesc began to chatter, telling about coming from Barcelona and being adopted by the older man he was with. He was twelve, the same age as Sergio and Iker, and loved to play football and draw. Iker and Cesc began to discuss football as between the two of them, the finished the entire bag of cookies.

Raul couldn't help but like the animated young man, but as he watched Sergio sulk away the afternoon, he couldn't help wishing he'd never chosen this patch of sand today.

* * * *

Cesc and his adopted dad were staying at a condo nearby, and soon Cesc was a regular figure in the house. But even as he and Iker grew close, Sergio grew more distant. He'd started going surfing with Guti in the mornings, some times not returning until late afternoon, where he'd refuse Iker and Cesc's offers to join them putt-putting or playing FIFA.

"I don't think your friend Sergio likes me," Cesc said one day late in the summer. They only had a few days before Cesc and Mr. Wenger would return to London, and Iker and Cesc had become inseparable.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Iker said with a shrug as he and Cesc climbed the dunes, heading for the ice cream shop. "He's been really strange all summer."

"I think he has a crush on you," Cesc said.

"No," Iker said, not believing it. "He and I have been friends for ages. Why would he have a crush on me?"

Cesc stared at Iker, incredulous. "Because you're like...cute and fun and all!" As soon as the words were out of Cesc's mouth, he flushed deep red.

Iker stopped on the boardwalk, gaping at Cesc. "Really?"

Cesc laughed from nerves and the totally dumbfounded look on Iker's face. "Oh my god, Iker!"

It was Iker's turn to blush. "But why...why doesn't he say something? Why is he being so stupid?!"

"Because...because...you can't just go up to your crush and say something! What if they don't like you?" Cesc said.

"Oh," Iker said, understanding. He looked at Cesc who was still pink in the cheeks, and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He'd seen Guti and Raul kissing enough. They really seemed to enjoy it.

"I mean, what if I said I had a crush on you?" Cesc said, meaning it, but hoping he could bluff his way out of it if Iker balked.

Iker's gaze settled on Cesc's and he said, "I'd say I had a crush on you, too." He hadn't thought it before that moment, but it was true. 

"You do?" Cesc's voice was a harsh whisper. His stomach was full of butterflies and his hands grew sweaty. 

They were at the far end of the boardwalk, past where the tourists hung out. No one would take any notice of two boys, even if they had awareness beyond each other in that moment.

"I'd want to kiss you," Iker said and swallowed hard. His heart was threatening to pound out of his chest.

"Kiss?" Cesc squeaked, but even as he did, Iker moved closer. "I've never kissed anyone."

"I haven't either," Iker said as he was inches from Cesc's face. "So we won't even know if we're bad at it."

"True," Cesc agreed and then closed his eyes. Iker's lips pressed against his own, softer than Cesc would have expected. It was warm and good, making Cesc's whole body tingle.

Too soon, Iker pulled back. When Cesc opened his eyes, Iker was looking worried.

"Was that okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Cesc said as he lunged in to kiss Iker again. He grabbed the sides of Iker's t-shirt and pulled the taller boy against him.

After several more blissful minutes, Cesc pulled away, gasping. He hadn't yet quite sorted out kissing and breathing at the same time.

Iker gazed at Cesc, no longer wanting ice cream. "You wanna go somewhere and...kiss some more?"

Cesc grinned in pleasure. "Yeah. I do."

Iker grabbed Cesc's hand and they raced back across the dunes. Everyone was in the living room watching a football match, and Cesc and Iker snuck up the stairs, locking the bedroom door and falling into the bed.

Far to young to imagine anything more, they lay together for an hour, kissing until their lips went numb, thinking nothing could ever be better than this.

* * * *

When Cesc left three days later, Iker cried, imagining he'd never see Cesc again though they promised to stay in touch. They hugged tightly as Mr. Wenger patiently waited in the car.

"I love you," Cesc whispered as he pulled away, tears streaming down his face.

"Me too," Iker said as he watched Cesc go.

Once the car was out of sight, Iker slowly made his way back to the house. They weren't leaving for another week, but Iker couldn't imagine being here without Cesc. He slumped on the porch swing.

Raul came looking for him a while later, and when he saw the sorry state of Iker, he sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I miss him," Iker whined.

Raul smiled against Iker's hair. "I know."

Iker cried again and Raul let him, knowing the pain only your first love could bring. When Iker calmed, Raul stroked his back and said, "You know someone who misses you?"

"Who?" Iker asked with a sniffle.

"Sergio."

Iker sat up, wiping his eyes. "He doesn't even like me any more."

Raul shook his head. "You know that's not true."

"He hasn't talked to me all summer!" Iker said. "Cesc and I wanted to hang out with him and he didn't want to!"

Raul sighed. "Because he thought he was getting you all to himself this summer and then Cesc turned up. He's jealous and he's hurt."

Iker looked away, knowing it was true. "It's not my fault he never said."

"I know," Raul said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out ten Euro. "Why don't you see if he wants to go play some video games in the arcade?"

Iker took the money. "What if he says no?"

"I don't think he will," Raul said. 

Five minutes later, the back door slammed as the two made their way to the arcade. When they returned several hours later, sharing a bag of candy floss and laughing, Raul knew they were friends again.

Maybe boys like Cesc would come between them over the years, but Raul hoped they never lost each other.

 

Chapter 2 

 

Cesc stared at the drafting table, wanting to cry. He didn't know how to get the atrium to meet building specifications without losing his vision for the space. It was his final project and he was never going to finish his architecture degree and Mr. Wenger would think he was an utter failure...

"Cesc!"

Cesc looked up to see Robin hovering over him. "You okay."

"No!" Cesc wailed. "I hate this building and I hate everything."

Robin watched as Cesc thumped his head down on the table with a sob. This might have alarmed Robin five years ago, but after seeing many a meltdown of his best friend over the years in architecture school, Robin was well used to it. He lay a hand on Cesc's head. "I think you need a break."

"I can't," Cesc told the table. "This project is due in a week and I don't even have the basic specs ready."

"Lemme see," Robin said as he laid a hand on Cesc's shoulder and gently pushed the despondent Catalan off the drawing. Of course, Robin's project was already complete, well ahead of schedule. Even so, Robin was envious of Cesc's skill. Robin was practical. He'd find a good solution and create a building that met the needs of the client. Cesc was the one who got written up in architecture magazines, even as a student.

Cesc snuffled and moved away, wiping a tear from the design.

"What's the matter?"

"My atrium is fucked up."

Robin suppressed a smile as he gazed down at the ambitious design Cesc had created. He immediately saw the problem. The supporting frame wasn't strong enough to hold up the glasswork. "So use titanium."

"It won't fit in the budget!"

Robin frowned and ran a calculation in his head. "Not if you use hollow tubing."

Cesc blinked and looked down at it. "Hollow tubing here and here?"

"Uh huh," Robin picked up a pencil. "If you craft it this way," he made a sketch, "you can keep the space and support the windows."

Cesc's whole face lit up. "That's it!"

Robin grinned as Cesc furiously began to make calculations and entered them into his laptop. "So I guess this means no, you don't want to go to dinner with me?"

"No time!" Cesc chirped happily as his whole plan fell together in his head.

Robin would have be disappointed, but as he watched Cesc work, he knew this was why he loved him.

If he just had the nerve to tell him.

Chapter 3

 

Robin knocked on the door to the Barcelona flat, butterflies in his stomach.  When Cesc had called him last month telling him that his firm had an opening, begging him to apply, Robin had done so, never thinking he'd actually get it.  Cesc was a top architect for the firm Nou Designs; Robin had spent the last five years assisting on boring projects for a London firm that mostly did government projects.  He didn't think he was what Nou Designs wanted.  They were cutting edge and very much in demand.    
Cesc had been recruited right out of university and was flourishing back in the city of his  birth, and they'd stayed in touch, but Robin missed him desperately.

"You have to come, Robin, you can live with me," Cesc had said on the phone, and, as always, Robin was helpless when Cesc pleaded.  Still hopelessly in love ten years later.

Still unable to do anything about it.

When Robin had been offered the job, he'd taken it immediately.  Even with the terror of a new job in a new city, Robin knew he had to do it.

"You made it!" Cesc said as he flung the door open.  "I'm so sorry I couldn't pick you up. I swear this client has my diary on his phone and he looks for the most inconvenient times and demands to see me."

"It's fine," Robin assured him as Cesc threw his arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"I'm so excited you're here!" Cesc released him and helped Robin drag his luggage into the flat.  "I totally just walked in the door.  I wanted to have dinner ready for you!"

"You cook?" Robin asked with a laugh.  At uni the joke had been that they had to leave Cesc directions to boil water.

"No," Cesc admitted, "Nick does."

"Nick?" Robin asked, and as they stepped into the lounge, Robin's eyes landed on a 6 foot blonde stud.

Nick.

"Nicky, this is  Robin, my best friend from Uni."

"Nice to meet you," Nick said, a warm smile lighting up his chiseled features.  "Cesc had told me a lot about you."

Robin forced a smile on his face.  Funny, Cesc never mentioned you.

* * * *

"Good Lord, SERIOUSLY!" Xavi said as he slammed down the phone in his office.

"Yes?" Carles peered in and saw Xavi with his head in his hands.

"The fucking architect.  Could they have another week?  No you can't fucking have another week, you're a week late already!"

"So fire him," Carles said as he perched on the edge of Xavi's desk.

"We can't!  We need those plans by the end of the month or we're going to lose half our retailers."  

Xavi and Carles owned a successful property development firm in Barcelona.  They were working on a site that, if it went well, would take them to the next level.  They needed it to go well.

"Xav- pushing through with this idiot isn't going to make this project work.  So we lose retailers.  If we get the right design, they'll come back, or we'll get new ones."

Xavi sighed.  "What if they don't!"

"They will.  Call Nou Designs again."

"They won't take us.  I all but begged before.  I couldn't even get a meeting with Pep."

"I hear they just got a new architect.  Offer to hire him at their regular rates.  We need them.

Xavi didn't disagree.  Nou Designs was the best firm.  Their name on the project was worth millions.

"Call them."

Xavi picked up the phone.

* * * *

"Iker, Blaugrana Development on line one.  Xavi wants to fire his architect."

"Thanks Mesut," Iker said as his legal assistant disappeared.

Iker pulled up the contract on his computer before picking up the phone.  He assumed they had a good reason to fire them, and Xavi was just calling to be sure they hd a legal leg to stand on .

"Good morning," Iker said.

"Hey Iker- this won't take two minutes."

"What's up?"

"They're a week late getting me plans, and still don't have anything to give me.  We have just cause to cancel the contract."

"Sure."

"I just want to be sure we're not in violation of anything at our end.  Can we meet?"

"Three o'clock work for you?"

"Yes," Xavi said.  "I have a meeting with Nou Designs at noon, so I'll come to you?"

"Nou Designs?  Moving up, are we?"

"We'll, I got a meeting with an architect; I'll let you know if they bite."

* * * *

Robin's first day at Nou Designs was a whirlwind of activity.  He had no idea of the names of most of the people he'd been introduced to.

"Cesc," said Pep, the firm owner, as he peered in Cesc's office.  "You and Robin have a meeting at noon  Blaugrana want us to do a retail park."

"A mall?" Cesc gave him a look.  "Really?"

"Open mind, Cesc.  Besides, I'm giving the project to Robin- I just need you to show him the ropes, okay?"

Cesc grinned.  "Robin loves malls."

Robin blinked.  They were putting him in charge of a project?

"Be nice to the client," Pep said.

"Yes boss," Cesc said with a cheeky salute as Pep stepped out.

"My own project?"

"Sure," Cesc said with a shrug.  "It's just like uni- but for real."

* * * *

Xavi stepped into the funky offices of Nou Designs and was greeted by a gorgeous young man. 

"I'm Bojan," the young man chirped.  "You Cesc's nooner?"

Xavi blinked at his use of the word.  "Xavi Hernandez?"

"Sure, yeah," Bojan said.  "Come on up."

Bojan led him up a wide glass staircase to the studio space upstairs.  It was a sea of drafting tables and top of the line computers.  Littered around were scale models and scurrying workers.  It was a hive of activity.

"In here," Bojan directed him to the only enclosed space, a large conference room.  "Can I get you a drink?"

"Water, please," Xavi said as he realized his throat was dry.

"Sure," Bojan said as he grabbed a bottle off the side board.  "Cesc will be in shortly."

"Thank you."

Xavi sat.  He loved this space. No wonder Nou Designs was so successful.  It just looked creative.

"Xavi Hernandez?"

Xavi turned and saw a face he knew.

"OH MY GOD!" the man said as he clearly recognized him as well. "You're...Xavi!  From the Barcelona Orphanage?"

Xavi nodded slowly, and then it dawned on him.  "Cesc?"

Cesc threw his arms around him.  "Oh my GOD XAVI!  How ARE you!"

Laughing, Xavi hugged him back.  "I'm good."

Robin watched Cesc embrace the client.  He knew about Cesc's adoption, but Cesc had never gone into specifics.

"OH MY GOD!" Cesc exclaimed again.  "Robin!  This is Xavi!  I haven't seen him in 20 years.  We have to go to lunch.  Catch up."

"Hi," Robin managed to get in.

"Don't we have a meeting," Xavi asked, though he was delighted to see Cesc.  This confident young man was everything he'd hoped little Cesc Fabregas would grow up to be.

"It's done," Cesc waved a hand. "We're taking the job."

"We are?" Robin asked, amused.

"Yes, totally.  Well, it's technically Robin's project, but I'll help."  Cesc was bouncing on the balls of his feet.  "Robin.  You're coming to lunch.  We'll call it business and charge it to Pep."

Robin shook his head.  Pure Cesc.

* * * *

 "it looks good," Iker said.  "I'll fax the cancelation over this afternoon."

"Thanks Iker," Xavi said.  They were in Iker's office discussing the deal.  "And sorry again about being late."

"You said you met an old friend from the orphanage?"  Iker sat back, the business done.

"Yes!  Cesc Fabregas- he works at Nou Designs."

Iker paused.  "Cesc...Fabregas?"

"Yeah," Xavi said.  "He's going to do the retail park."

"Cesc...he was adopted by Mr Wenger, right?  Grew up in London?"

Xavi looked at him.  "You know Cesc?"

"Yes!" Iker said and then blushed a little.  "He was my first...well, not boyfriend, I suppose...we had a summer thing, the year I was 12."

"Yeah?" Xavi grinned.  "I can see that."

Iker chuckled.  "He was gorgeous then.  I bet he's even more so now."

"Uh, yeah," Xavi said.  "And dating some sexy underwear model called Nick, never mind  this other architect, Robin, is besotted with  
him."

"That would be Cesc."

"He's coming over to mine for dinner Friday.  He knew Carles too, and I'm going to see if I can round up Gerard.  You should come."

Iker nodded, "Yeah, I will."

* * * *

"You will never guess in a million years who is working here in town."

"Uh," Sergio asked, looking up as Iker walked in the flat they shared.

"Cesc Fabregas- you remember him from that one summer- when we stayed with Raul and Guti?"

"Sure," Sergio said.  "He's here in Barcelona? I thought he lived in London."

"I guess not.  Xavi knows him, can you imagine?"

Sergio shook his head.  He remembered that summer.  He remembered the jealousy of seeing Iker with Cesc, in love.  At the time, he'd thought he was in love with Iker.  He did love Iker, but as his best friend.  He probably owed Cesc a thank you for making him see  
the light.

"Anyway, Xavi's having a thing Friday if you want to come."

"Will there be hot single guys for me?"

"Is that all you think about?"

 

Sergio grinned.  "Yes."

 

Chapter 4

 

"Cesc Fabregas," Gerard shook his head as the young man entered the flat with a man who looked nervous.

"Geri?" Cesc said with a wide grin.  "You bastard, how are you?"

"Ouch," Geri laughed.  "I suppose I deserved that."

They hugged, and Cesc turned to Robin.  "Robin, this is Geri.  Asshole used to steal my dessert every day."

"Not every day," Geri protested.

"Every day," Cesc said, and then he spotted Carles, "Hey!"

Introductions we'd made all around.  Robin watched Cesc greet all of his old friends in his usual cheerful manner.  He'd been hopeful for this evening, Cesc hasn't invited Nick, saying the evening would bore him.  It certainly wasn't all that serious, right?

But then the front door opened and in walked the definition of tall, dark and gorgeous.

"Iker!" Cesc yelled and ran into his arms.

Iker's face lit up.  "Cesc!"

Cesc hugged Iker tightly. "Oh my God, Iker, I had no idea you were in Barcelona!"

"When Xavi mentioned he'd run into you, we thought we'd surprise you."

"Oh my god."  
   
"As usual, I don't exist," joked the man with him.  

For the love of god, Robin thought. Did Cesc know any men who weren't gorgeous?

"Sergio!"

Robin went to the kitchen to get himself a stiff drink, and found Xavi putting dinner together. 

"Thanks again for taking our project," Xavi said as he directed Robin to the wine.

"No problem.  I've got some preliminary sketches done.  I want to tweak a few things but I'll sent the over to you Monday morning."

"So soon?" Xavi said, impressed.

"You're the only project I have right now," Robin shrugged. "I'm just getting settled in."

"I'll be happy to take advantage of it," Xavi said. "So how do you know Cesc?"

"We were at Uni together," Robin said as he took a sip of the fine Spanish wine.  He told Xavi about how Robin had helped rescue Cesc from a missed deadline, and they'd been fast friends ever since.

"So, you and he have never dated?" Xavi asked, knowing he was prying, but he liked Robin.

"No," Robin said too quickly. "Cesc...he always has a boyfriend," Robin said lamely.

"I can imagine," Xavi said. "Anyone serious?"

"They never seem to last," Robin said. 

"Maybe he just needs the right guy to ask him out."

Robin flushed a little red, and Xavi changed the subject.  Robin had nearly asked Cesc out a dozen times, but whenever Cesc was between boyfriends, by the time he got the nerve, Cesc was on to someone new.

In the lounge, Sergio was sat on the couch, halfway through a whiskey. Gerard joined him as Carles was showing Cesc and Iker the view from the balcony.

"God, he's still an annoying little shit, isn't he?"

Sergio laughed, "Cesc?"

"Yes," Gerard said as he got himself a beer and cracked it open.  "Moved right in on your boyfriend there, didn't he?"

"Iker's not my boyfriend."

Gerard eyed him a moment, but said, "Sure.  So, what do you do, Sergio?"

"I own a hair salon."

"Nice," Gerard said with a nod.

"You?"

“Oh, this and that,” Geri shrugged. “Working at a clothes shop at the moment.”

* * * *

Cesc looked around at all his old friends and his heart swelled. He couldn't believe that in one day he'd found so many of them. In truth, he'd always been a little hesitant to look them up, never sure if they'd want to know him again after so many years. Cesc had never been one who was very good at keeping in touch. The only reason Robin and he had stayed close was because the other man had always made an effort at it, making sure the two got together when Cesc would come to London to visit Mr. Wenger.

His eyes landed on Iker. Bloody hell, Iker had grown up gorgeous. Not that the twelve year old boy he'd loved so many years ago had been ugly, but fucking hell.

In the back of Cesc's head, he knew Nick was expecting him to call later, knew Nick was in his life, but he walked over to Iker anyway.

"So you're an attorney?" Cesc asked, and knew it was the lamest thing ever.

"I am," Iker said with a smile. He could sense Cesc's awkwardness, and it warmed his heart. "I hear you're quite a good architect."

"Well," Cesc blushed. "I do okay."

"He's amazing," Robin chimed in and Cesc blushed further.

"I'm not as good as Robin," Cesc protested. 

Robin rolled his eyes. "Don't let him fool you. He's great."

Xavi called them to the table for dinner, and Cesc sat between Iker and Robin. However, as the meal progressed, it quickly became apparent that Cesc only had eyes for Iker.

"I think you're out of luck there," Gerard, on the other side of Robin said. 

Robin could smell the beer on his breath. "He's not my boyfriend," he said.

"Well, no," Gerard said with a glint in his eye, "but you'd get on your knees right here and suck his cock if he asked."

Robin felt tears spring into his eyes. "Shut up."

"He doesn't want you, you know. Not when he could have Iker."

Robin pushed away from the table suddenly. Dinner was over, and they were just enjoying after dinner drinks, but the abruptness of his action threw everyone off guard.

"Robin?" Cesc asked, seeing the look on his face.

"I'm going to go," Robin said, his face burning in shame.

"Are you okay? Robin!" Cesc called after him as Robin ran for the door. He sprinted after him, but Robin was quick and not as drunk, and Robin was on the curb, hailing a cab before Cesc could get to him.

"What's wrong?" Cesc pleaded. "Did Gerard say something to you?" 

There were tears streaming down Robin's face, and he hated himself for them. It wasn't that Cesc led him on. He was just stupid enough to think that someone as wonderful as Cesc would have anything to do with him.

"I'm fine," he said. "Go enjoy your party with your friends. I'm tired is all."

"Robin," Cesc said. "You're not fine. Come on."

"I'm fine!" Robin said as a taxi pulled to a stop at the curb. "I'm fine."

Helplessly, Cesc watched Robin climb into the taxi. It pulled away, and Cesc turned back to Xavi's building. Something had happened up there, and for the life of him, Cesc couldn't think what.

As he walked back into the apartment, he caught Gerard's eye. There was a glint there that confirmed Cesc's suspicions, but he he didn't really want to get in a fight here tonight. 

"Is everything okay?" Xavi asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Cesc said. "His...uh...gran has been ill and...yeah."

No one believed the lie, but neither did they contradict Cesc.

The party rather died after that. Cesc said his farewells, promising to get in touch with them all soon, and caught his own taxi back to the flat, not sure what he was going to say to Robin when he got there.

But he needn't have worried. When Cesc got home, there was an empty spare room and a note on the counter.

"Gone to stay at a hotel. Will see you Monday at work."

 

Chapter 5

Robin nearly didn't go in to work Monday morning. After leaving his phone off for the weekend, not wanting to talk to anyone, he realized that he was going to have to face up to Cesc eventually. Though, Robin thought a little bitterly, Cesc had been oblivious to his feelings all this time, maybe deliberately, why should he care now?

He squared his shoulders and headed into Nou Designs. This was a fantastic job opportunity, and he wasn't going to let Cesc or anyone ruin it for him. Besides, if Cesc wanted to be with him, they'd be together now. Cesc went for what he wanted. And he obviously did not want Robin. 

He made his way to his drafting table and turned on his computer. He'd spent the weekend finishing up his preliminary proposal for Xavi, and it was amazing, if he did say so himself. Best thing he'd ever done.

Even if it was just a mall.

"How's the Blaugrana project coming?"

Robin started as Pep snuck up on him. The older man was sipping a cup of coffee and smiling.

"Great," Robin said. "I'm going to send the preliminaries over this morning."

"Already?" Pep asked. "Can I see them?"

"Sure," Robin said as he quickly keyed in his password. He wasn't sure if Pep was skeptical of his being done already, or just honestly interested. He'd been unable to read the boss at all, but Cesc had assured him that he was really a good guy.

Pep leaned down and listened attentively as Robin paged through the sketches. "It's a lot of space they have for the retail potential they're looking at, so I wanted to take advantage of that open feeling. we might have to rethink it budget wise, but if we can make the parking underground, then we can have this whole area here as almost like a park space in between the retail spaces. Almost give it a destination day-out kind of sense rather than just a mall."

"So this here...?"

"Picnic tables. If we go for some places with carry out options, then people can enjoy thier food outside."

Pep nodded. "This is fantastic, Robin. You've really made this more than a mall."

Robin flushed in pleasure over the praise. "Hopefully the clients feel the same."

"They will," Pep nodded. "Let me know if you need me to sit in on any meetings. Or get Cesc."

"Sure," Robin said.

"Cesc! Have you seen Robin's design?"

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Robin realized Cesc had come in.

"Not yet!" Cesc bounded over, but didn't look at Robin. He praised the designs as well.

Pep left the two of them to stare awkwardly at the computer screen.

"You okay?" Cesc finally asked. 

"I'm great," Robin said tightly. "How's Iker?"

Cesc flushed, maybe from embarrassment. "He's really good." He looked like he had more to say, but refrained. "So..."

"I'm going to get my own flat," Robin quickly filled in. "It was really nice of you to let me stay, but you and Nick...or Iker...or...you need your space."

"Robin..."

"I'm great," Robin said again quickly. "Just great."

Cesc nodded, worry evident on his face, but he knew his friend well, and when Robin didn't want to talk about something, there was no getting him to open up.

"Well," Cesc cleared his throat, "Xavi is going to love those."

"Thanks," said Robin, this time with a genuine smile. "I think he will too."

* * * *

"Oh my god, seriously," Sergio said as his latest client walked out. "If you want a trim go to the discount place around the corner. Do not come here and the complain about the prices. I charge for design, not a trim!"

His receptionist, a slight boy called David Silva, giggled at him as Sergio threw himself across a chair.

"You may have to cancel my four o'clock," Sergio sighed dramatically.

"Fernando is coming in at four," David reminded him in a sing song voice.

"Fernando!" Sergio jumped up. "You have to warn me about these things!"

Fernando Torres was a gorgeous, freckled young man who Sergio'd had a crush on since he'd walked in the door three years ago.

However, despite Sergio's best efforts, the man seemed oblivious to his charms.

"The place is a mess!" Sergio wailed, even though it hardly was. "David! Sweep!"

David scampered to do his bidding, and the other stylist, Cristiano, looked over from where he was doing a highlight.

"Fernando?"

"Fernando," David sighed.

"I told you not to tell him."

"I know," David grinned. "But the clients do enjoy the show."

The woman in Cristiano's chair chuckled. She knew she paid extortionate prices at this salon because the stylists were gorgeous. Well, and they did good work.

When Fernando appeared thirty minutes later, the place was spotless, and everyone in the salon was breathlessly awaiting his arrival.

"Fernando!" Sergio greeted him cheerfully with a hug that was nearly a grope and two extended kisses on the cheek.

"Sergio," he said, a flush highlighting his pale skin. He may have been immune to Sergio's advanced, but he did enjoy the attention.

"Look at your hair. These highlights are in dire need of a touch up. Why do you wait so long! If you'd just move in with me, I could do you every week!"

The innuendo was clear, but Fernando did not respond to it. Sergio gave it his best effort, but by the time he left an hour an a half later, freshly highlighted, Sergio had gotten nowhere.

He sat down again with another dramatic sigh. "I swear to god, if he'd just let me blow him once, he'd be mine forever."

* * * *

Carles had watched Gerard seethe at Xavi's party Friday night in a way he'd not seen the young man angry in a while. Gerard had never recovered from his failed adoption; having been rejected by his birth mother was bad enough, at least he'd been a baby at the time, but to have been taken in and rejected again; it had scarred Gerard.

He'd thought Gerard would get past it as he grew up, but as he flitted from job to job, never finishing college, Carles knew the anger was still there under the surface, and seeing Cesc, happy and successful, had brought it all out again.

He'd tried calling Gerard all weekend, but had only gotten voicemail, so on Monday afternoon, he showed up and Gerard's job unannounced.

"I need a new suit," Carles said by way of explanation, and Gerard shrugged, not wanting to talk, but unable to turn down the commission on a new suit.

"Sure. What color?"

"What do you suggest?" 

"Charcoal is popular," Gerard said. "But I really like this new blue that just came in."

Carles held his tongue until Gerard had gotten comfortable measuring and discussing the new trends in suits before he broached the subject. The store was empty and they had some privacy.

“So, seeing Cesc again- that was strange.”

Gerard’s face darkened. “He’s still an insufferable little shit.”

Carles sighed. “I never understood why you don’t like Cesc.”

Gerard brushed off the question. “Because he’s an insufferable little shit.”

“He’s really not,” Carles said gently. “Sure, his cheerfulness can get annoying, but he’s never been anything but nice to you, even when you used to beat him up when you we were kids.”

“Maybe if he’d fought back, I could have respect for him.”

There was hurt in Gerard’s voice. Carles didn’t like the words he said, but he’d known Gerard too long to take offense. Gerard’s hurt always came out in angry words. He reached for Gerard as he started to crumple, and wrapped his arms around him.

Against his will, Gerard started to cry.

“Why does it all work out for him?”

Carles didn’t answer, knowing Gerard didn’t want accusations that he caused his own failures, no matter how true it might be. Someone had broken Gerard when he was too young to know better, and Carles wished he had the pieces to put back together again.

 

Chapter 6

Cesc sat at his drafting table, puzzling over how to fit these bathrooms into that small space. This was not a difficult task, really, but he couldn't get past it.

He slammed the top of his lap top down in frustration. 

"Alright, Cesc?" asked Andres, the architect at the next table over.

"Yeah," Cesc sighed, running his hands through his hair with a sigh. He knew why he couldn't focus.

Glancing across the room, he saw Robin, laughing over a scale model of the project he was working on with his site manager, a very attractive man called Mikel.

Ever since that night of Xavi's dinner party, when Robin had left in tears and moved out of his flat without a word, nothing had been the same between Cesc and Robin. Cesc was desperate to know what he'd done, but Robin insisted it was nothing. He just wanted to be out of the way for Cesc and Nick.

Nick.

Cesc didn't let his mind dwell on his ex. They'd broken up last week for no good reason other than Cesc was upset about Robin and Nick...was Nick.

Cesc picked up his coffee mug and went to the kitchen. What upset him most of all was that Robin assumed Cesc had gone home with Iker that night. Cesc didn't cheat. He never had and he never would. Sure, he'd been guiltly on more than one occasion of breaking up with someone because he wanted someone new, but he'd always, always broken up before pursuing the new person.

He waited for his coffee to brew in the fancy single cup coffee brewer Pep supplied them with. The french vanilla aroma wafted up to his nose. 

"Don't turn it off when you're done."

Cesc started and turned to see Robin with two mugs in his hand.

"Sure," Cesc said, suddenly finding the coffee maker very interesting. Best wipe up that dribble of water, there.

"How have you been? Seems like ages since I've talked to you. How's Nick?"

Robin chattered at him like there wasn't a bloody elephant standing in the space between them.

"We broke up," Cesc said shortly.

"Oh, that's a shame. He was nice."

"Yes."

Cesc's coffee finished, and he popped the brewing pod out and threw it in the trash.

Escaping with his coffee, Cesc returned to his desk, in a worse state of mind than when he'd left it. 

He knew.

Deep down he knew why Robin had been upset. Why he had moved out without a word.

He wasn't stupid. He knew Robin had been in love with him all these years. And he loved Robin. Robin was his best friend. The person who helped him through all the lows and helped him celebrate the highs. Who picked up the phone at 3 am when he was drunk and had just broken up with his latest boyfriend. Who went round to check on Mr. Wenger for him even though the old man was probably in better health than both of them.

And as much as he did love Robin, he was terrified that if he acted on it, he'd lose interest of do something to fuck it up like he did with all of his relationships. And he couldn't bear to lose Robin.

But as tears threatened at the back of his eyes, Cesc realized that he may already have.

 

Chapter 7

Iker walked into the posh restaurant and realized that Raul was doing very well for himself. He'd kept in touch with his old babysitter over the years, and wasn't surprised when the phone had rung the other day and Raul had wanted to meet for lunch. He knew from Sergio that Raul was moving back to Barcelona. Sergio was still good friends with Raul's ex, Guti who still talked to Raul.

"Iker, god, you're more gorgeous every time I see you," Raul greeted him with a grin and hugged his old friend.

"I have less hair every time you see me, anyway," Iker joked, ever envious of the older man's full head of curly dark hair.

Raul ignored Iker's self deprivation and they sat. 

"So you're back in Barcelona," Iker began after the waiter took their order.

"I am," Raul nodded in agreement. "I'm starting up a new company, and I have need of an attorney."

Iker was intrigued. "Company doing what?"

"Surfwear. Clothes, equipment, everything. We'll distribute across Spain and the islands. There are a lot of tourists who come to Spain to enjoy the weather and the beaches."

Iker found himself nodding as Raul explained. It made sense. If Raul could create a recognized brand label, he could go global.

"So you need an attorney?" Iker asked at the end of Raul's pitch.

"I do," Raul said. "It wouldn't be full time work to start, I'll just need help starting the branding and contracting out employees and such, but once we launch, I'd like someone full time."

"Is this a job offer?" Iker asked with a grin as their lunches were sat in front of them.

"No," Raul shook his head. "I'm just letting you know that you're working for me now."

Iker laughed and Raul gave him a cheeky grin.

"Say you'll do it?"

"Of course," Iker agreed. He could use the work, and the ideas Raul had laid down were exciting. "So I'm assuming Guti is a part of this?"

"Of course," Raul said. "He's the talent in this area." Guti was still, after all these years, a registered beach bum. He spent most of his time in Ibiza, giving surf lessons to tourists when he needed the cash. "I'm just pulling together the business as left to his own devices, he's just set up a table on the beach and get started."

"Is he ready to grow up and have a career?" Iker asked, knowing the on and off again nature of Raul and Guti's relationship had a lot to do with the fact that Guti refused to settle down, and Raul wanted stability.

Raul shrugged. "So he says, but, you know Guti."

They chatted over the rest of lunch about what needed to be done. When the topic of choosing and designing office and retail space, Iker said, "Oh, we should hire in Nou Designs."

"They're good," Raul agreed. "But hard to get a meeting with."

"You'll never guess who works for Nou," Iker said with a grin. "Cesc Fabregas."

Raul looked blank for a moment, and then he grinned. "Cescy? That kid you hooked up with on the beach that summer Guti and I baby sat you?"

"Yes!" Iker said. "And he's amazing. You know the new modern art museum down by the beach."

Raul gaped. "Cesc, our Cesc designed that?"

Iker nodded. "He's amazing."

Raul shook his head. "Someone still has a crush."

Iker flushed. "He has a boyfriend."

"Please, San Iker could steal a boyfriend off Shakira," Raul waved a hand. "Well, you better put in a call, because I definitely want Cesc on board for this. Take him out to dinner. On the company, of course."

"Shall I make a reservation for three?" Iker asked.

"Don't be silly," Raul said, a twinkle in his eye. "Table for two."

"But," Iker started to protest, but the thought of an excuse to take Cesc to dinner made him positively giddy.

"You wine and dine him, get him signed up, and then we can have a meeting," Raul assured him. 

Iker agreed. He'd call Cesc that afternoon.

* * * *

"You and Raul are going into business together?" Sergio asked as he trimmed Guti's perfectly golden locks.

"It's going to be good," Guti said. "He's going to do all that business stuff, and I'm just going to tell him what's cool and look gorgeous on the adverts."

"You'll need a stylist," Sergio said, completely fishing for a job offer.

"Of course it's you," Guti said with a dismissive wave. 

The door to the shop opened, and in walked Fernando. Sergio's heart leapt. Fernando didn't have an appointment, did he? Sergio shot an accusatory look at his receptionist, David.

But David looked as surprised to see Fernando as Sergio. 

"I know I'm not booked in," Fernando began, "but I'm desperate for a trim."

"We're booked up..." David began, but Sergio was at the reception desk in a flash. 

"Of course we have time for you," Sergio said as he kissed Fernando on the cheek, sneaking in a hug. "David, my 3:30 can be started by Cristiano." He took Fernando's arm and pulled him across to his area.

Cristiano, in the middle of a coloring and a straightening, gave Sergio a glare.

Guti looked amused. "Am I done?"

Sergio sat Fernando down next to Guti. "Very nearly, darling. Fernando, you have to meet my oldest friend, Guti."

"I'm not that old," Guti arched an eyebrow as Sergio hurriedly finished the rest of his hair cut.

"He's starting up a new business. Fernando does accounting. You should hire him."

"What kind of business is it?" Fernando asked, actually looking interested. He was tired of his current job; the owners were utter dicks who were attempting to drive the whole endeavor into the ground for some reason.

As Sergio finished with Guti and began on Fernando's shaggy mop, Guti told him about the surf shop. "We're totally doing retro look with the modern fabrics. It's going to be immense."

By the time Fernando was done, Guti had his business card which he was going to pass along to Raul. After Fernando left, Sergio grabbed Guti's arm.

"If you hire him, I'll work for you for free. Forever."

Guti laughed. "Down, boy."

* * * *

Gerard flipped through the paper. He was so bored with this job. He liked helping men select fashions, and the manager had even noticed he had a real eye for style and had started letting him do the stock orders. But in the end, he was a glorified shop boy on five Euro an hour plus commission. His friends all had real careers, and when they asked him out to dinner, he had to beg off unless they were going somewhere cheap.

His eyes landed on a listing for a surfwear company, Ibiza Impressions. They were hiring in new designers. The less experienced the better. 

Well, you couldn't get much less experienced than Gerard. He dressed well and he knew what looked good.

As he read through the information several times, he started to get excited. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was something he could do. A real career. Something he could be proud of and he wouldn't have to rely on Carles to pay his credit card off every time he got himself into trouble.

He grabbed the phone. "Hey, Carles. Can you meet me for lunch?"

 

Chapter 8

 

Carles listened to Gerard talk about the job interview, the excitement plain on his features.

“It’s tomorrow afternoon. God. He’s not going to want a portfolio? They didn’t say anything about a portfolio.”

“It said no experience necessary.”

“I thought I might bring my sketch book, you know? Show them how I might design some stuff?”

“You still have your sketch book?” Carles asked as he sipped his wine, getting a vivid picture of Geri as a teen ager, hair flopping over his forehead, forever making sketches he’d never share.

“Yeah,” Gerard said as he pushed the last of his dinner around the plate. 

When Gerard had called Carles about the job, Carles had immediately encouraged him to apply. Geri had been so depressed lately, feeling worthless as all his friends were successful, and to have Cesc back, being probably the most successful of all, never mind Leo who was a world famous footballer. Everyone seemed to have risen above their start at Barcelona orphanage, but Gerard.

Carles reached across the table and too Gerard’s hand. “You’re going to get this job.”

Gerard squeezed his hand, eyes wide the hero worship plain to see. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

* * * *

“I still can’t believe it. Raul and Guti?” Cesc asked with a bright smile as he and Iker walked home from the restaurant after dinner. Cesc had agreed to take the project to Pep, who pretty much took Cesc’s advice on these things. “Oh my god, I thought they were like GODS that summer, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” Iker smiled, his mind drifting back to how easy it all was that summer. When he hadn’t even had his first kiss. When all he had to do was grab Cesc’s hand and they’d go running across the dunes, and nothing seemed impossible.

“I wish they were still together,” Cesc sighed, his mind full of memories. “I wish it was all easy like that still.”

“It’s not,” Iker agreed, wishing he could just kiss Cesc and everything would start again, just as it left off.

“I know,” Cesc sighed. “No one says what they really feel because they think they’ll get hurt and then you end up hurting someone you really love when you don’t mean to.”

It took Iker a moment to process what Cesc was talking about. “Your friend Robin?”

Cesc blushed a little and nodded quickly. “Oh Iker, he loves me and I keep pushing him away because I’m not good enough for someone like Robin!”

Iker came to an abrupt halt. “Don’t say that!”

“Oh, it’s true. Robin is so good and reliable and wonderful and I’m a flakey slut.”

Iker had to bite his lip to hold in a laugh, but Cesc caught him anyway.

“Oh my god! You think I’m a slut!”

“I don’t!” Iker protested as the smaller man lightly beat his fists against him in mock anger. “You said it, anyway, not me!”

“I’m not a slut!”

“Okay!” Iker laughed and pushed Cesc off of him.

They found themselves in a dark entryway, protected from the city street. They were both grinning, and Cesc looked up at Iker, and there was a spark that made Iker breathless.

He just told you he’s in love with his best friend, Iker’s brain screamed, but nothing in the universe could have stopped him from leaning down and kissing Cesc. And when their lips met, he was twelve years old again, and everything about Cesc was right.

* * * *

“You’re interviewing designers this afternoon?” Raul asked as he walked into Guti’s office in the makeshift space they were using until things got off the ground. His face was in his iPad where he was looking at quotes for retail space. 

“Yeah, I should put some clothes on.”

Raul’s eyes shot up to Guti was was, fully clothed, and leaning back in his desk chair. He shook his head.

“Eyes up, Blanco,” Guti chided.

“Look, there’s a candidate coming in called Gerard Pique. He has no experience at all, and no degree.”

Guti shrugged. “A degree is a piece of paper that says nothing more than you went into debt to get it.”

“I know, and maybe he’s good, but can you hire him?”

Guti raised an eyebrow. “Can I talk to him first?”

“Well,” Raul said, laying the iPad down on the desk. “If he’s crap, you can get rid of him in a year, but if you hire him, I can get us a flagship space in the brand new retail park that Blaugrana Development is putting together for half cost.”

Guti looked impressed. “That place we wanted but weren’t sure we could afford?”

“Yeah, it’s being done by Nou Designs, so...”

“Someone at Blaugrana needs a favor?”

“Yeah,” Raul sighed. “Iker called and he’d talked to Carles, one of the partners, and this Gerard is an old friend who needs a break.”

Guti nodded. “Alright.”

“Thanks, baby,” Raul said, using the old endearment without a thought. “And please don’t say anything to Gerard about it. Carles said he needs to think he got the job on his own.”

“You know I’m the picture of discretion,” Guti winked.

 

Chapter 9

 

“Iker! More flo-wers!”

Iker turned pink as Mesut came into his office carrying a bouquet of lilies which he sat next to yesterday’s roses.

“These ones are from Raul, you dirty boy. How many boyfriends you got?!!” there was a twinkle in his secretary’s eye as he teased Iker, putting on fake attitude.

“Raul is the new client I was telling you about,” Iker protested. “We got the go ahead on the first phase of licensing and development.”

Mesut sat on the corner of Iker’s desk. “So. You’ve been spending a lot of time with Raul, and pawning a lot of your other clients off onto other people.”

Iker shouldn’t have been surprised when Mesut noticed. There was a reason he trusted his secretary implicitly. “Yes?”

“So when you leave the firm to go work for Raul, you’re taking me with you, right?”

Iker’s eyes grew wide in alarm. He quickly got up to close the door to his office. “Who said anything about me leaving?”

Mesut smiled. “Well, it was just a hunch, but your freak out just there confirms it. Come on, Iker, I’m not going to rat you out to the partners. Well, as long as you ARE taking me with you.”

Iker shook his head. “I’d love to, Mes, but I can’t promise anything. I’m not even sure how soon it would happen, which is why I’m not saying anything.”

Mesut frowned. “Raul sent you a 100 Euro bouquet?”

Iker eyed the flowers, and knew he was probably right. “So?”

“It’s soon, and he wants you bad. Hopefully for Mr. Roses over here, not bad in that way, but requires your services in the office. I’m sure if you tell him that your wonderful secretary must come with you, that he’ll be more than happy.”

Iker shook his head, but smiled. “I’ll put in a good word.”

“Several. Mention my excellent lunch ordering skills.” 

Iker chuckled. “I will Mes, I promise.”

Mesut slid off his desk with a grin. “Now. Mr. Roses is on line one and wants to take you to lunch. I’ve booked you a table at 2 o’clock. Shall I cancel your 4:30 meeting?”

* * * *

If it had been up to Guti, he probably never would have hired Gerard. The man had no interviewing skills and knew very little about the fashion industry. His nervousness had made Guti squirm.

But his sketches had been impressive. There was raw, unharnessed talent there that Guti had spotted, and when Guti had set him to work, it had become quickly clear that hiring him had been the right move.

And when Gerard had come to him with a line of pink board shorts, trying to justify his use of the color, Guti had cut him off with a kiss on the forehead.

“These, my son, are genius.”

Gerard flushed with pleasure.

* * * *

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Cesc asked Robin as he shut down his computer.

"I've got to run these final construction documents over to Xavi and then Mikel and I are going to dinner."

"Oh," Cesc said, toeing the floor with his shoe.

"Don't you and Iker have plans?" Robin asked. He'd been dating the construction manager of his retail space project for nearly three months now. He knew Cesc had been seeing Iker as well, but hadn't really talked to his friend about it much.

"Iker's working," Cesc said.

"How is Iker?" Robin said, sensing that Cesc needed to talk. He had a few minutes to spare, and Cesc looked sad.

"He's good," Cesc said, but didn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"He's great. He loves me...a lot," Cesc said.

"Oh," Robin said, and knew the whole story from that. Cesc had a bad habit of making people fall completely in love with him, and then he felt smothered and ran. "Are you going to stay with him?"

Cesc's shoulders slumped. "I should. He's a really good man."

"Oh Cesc," Robin said and reached out to touch Cesc's arm. "You don't have to be with him just because he's a good man."

But Cesc pulled his arm away. "No. No, I'm going to make this work. I keep acting like a child and not thinking of anyone's feelings but mine. Iker loves me. He's good to me. I can make it work."

Robin had nothing more to say.

Chapter 10

 

Good to his word, Guti hired Sergio to do the hair for their first publicity shots. They'd just moved into their new space which came with a photography studio which they would rent out when not using for their own work.

Sergio was giddy to maybe accidentally wander into Fernando's office.

"The studio is on the third floor," Guti told him as he found Sergio prowling around the offices on the second floor.

"I was looking to see where Iker's office is!" Sergio protested as he'd just spotted Fernando's name on the door at the end of the hall.

"On your left." Guti motioned and Sergio immediately spotted Iker's secretary, Mesut typing away at the computer. He also noticed the look Guti gave the young man.

"Hey Mes," Segrio said and got a wave.

"Iker's in a meeting with Raul," Guti said as he took Sergio's arm. "And Fernando."

Sergio sighed. "Dammit."

"But Raul is taking us all out to dinner after the shoot," Guti teased.

"And Fernando?"

"Yes."

"Fernando has a boyfriend," Mesut mentioned as he slipped past on his way to the coffee maker.

Sergio's face fell. "He DOES?"

"Oh Sese," Guti chuckled and put a consoling arm around Sergio.

"But...he never said. He...YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL YOUR HAIRDRESSER THESE THINGS!"

"Name's Danny. Dutch. Gorgeous," Mesut said as he siddled back past with a steaming mug.

"How do you know him?!?!" Sergio demanded. 

"He's got a picture on his desk!"

Sergio scampered down to Fernando's office and found the offending picture.

"He's GORGEOUS," Sergio wailed.

"Shall I tell Raul you're too distraught to do hair?" Guti asked, amused.

"No," Sergio said with a determined flip of his hair. "I shall rise above this."

Guti had to bite his lip as Sergio stalked down the hall. "Oh, Sese."

* * * *

Carles had dropped by to see how Gerard's first shoot was going on the pretense of having Raul look over some more property listings for possible development. Gerard had been buzzing the night before about the shoot. Over half the designs being used were his, and Guti had given him the job of managing the shoot.

"He's been magnificent," Raul praised when he and Carles wandered upstairs as the shoot was finishing up. "He had no knowledge of the business side of things, of course, but we've got business minded people on staff. Watching him bloom creatively, well," Raul smiled. "Guti can't say enough good things."

Carles beamed with pride. He'd know Gerard could do it. He knew his friend had more in him if just given the right chance and motivation.

"That's a wrap," called the photographer as they entered, and the first thing Carles saw was Gerard's face, flushed with pleasure. As the models and PA's scattered, Gerard paused to say something to the photographer who laughed, and then moved to pick up his iPad.

Carles was taken aback. Who was this confident young man, glowing with confidence? Gerard had always had a certain arrogance, but this was more than that. This was a belief in himself that was real, not for show.

And it was gorgeous.

"Geri!" Raul called, and Gerard turned. His face lit up to see Carles.

"Carles! You have to come see. The photographs are perfect!"

"Oh, never mind I own the company," Raul teased.

"You've seen a lot of them already!" Geri laughed as Raul had been in and out all day to see how things were going.

As Carles looked over the pictures of flawless young men and women in beach wear, he realized that Gerard was a new man. 

And Carles liked this new man. A lot.

"You coming to dinner with us?" Raul asked afterwards, as Gerard went to help finish the clean up. "The whole team is going out to celebrate."

"If I'm wanted," Carles accepted.

Guti floated in. "Tell me I'm a genius."

"You're a genius," Raul said as he kissed his cheeks.

"Oh my god," Guti said. "Geri's shit is...so good."

Carles grinned, spotting Gerard heading their way.

"And to think," Guti gushed, "I never would have hired him if you hadn't told us to!"

 

Chapter 11

Carles saw Gerard’s eyes widen as the meaning of what Guti had said sunk in. He came to a stop a few paces behind Guti and Raul.

“Geri. I can explain,” Carles pleaded, and Guti and Raul turned to see Gerard’s face.

Oh fuck, Guti said as he realized he’d been overheard. “Gerard...”

But Gerard was shaking his head. His thoughts whirled around in his head, but one thing became clear. He was not going to cause a scene in this crowded studio.

“I need to go get something in my office,” he said lamely, and made a run for it.

“Let me,” Carles said as Raul was shooting Guti a dirty look. He walked out, his heart in his throat.

No. He’s so happy here. This can’t ruin things for him. Gerard would never recover.

Gerard had pushed the door to his office closed, but Carles let himself in.

“Carles, just...leave me alone,” Gerard muttered, slumped behind his desk, eyes wet.

“No,” Carles said as he gently closed the door. “I need to explain.”

“Explain what? That I really am as useless as everyone thinks?”

“You are not useless. Your designs are incredible. Everyone is saying so.” Carles stood patiently on his side of the desk, though the urge to go to Gerard was strong. To hold him and make him feel better.

Gerard shrugged. “So? What was the deal? Give your poor, pathetic friend a job in exchange for what?”

Carles shook his head. “For nothing. I knew you were applying and that even though they said you didn’t need qualifications, that on paper, you were never getting hired.”

“Cheers.”

“No!” Carles moved around the desk and grabbed Gerard’s hands, crouching down in front of him, pleading. “I knew you weren’t going to get a chance, and that it wasn’t fair. Yes, I put in a good word with Raul and Guti. Told them they needed to give you a shot. I knew you had the talent. But you never would have kept this job if you hadn’t proved yourself. I just got the door opened for you. You’ve done the rest.”

Tears fell down Gerard’s cheeks. “Are they really good?”

“Your designs?” Carles asked, incredulous. “Of course they are! You are so talented! I’ve always known this!”

Gerard wiped a tear. “How?”

“Geri, you’ve kept a sketch book since you were ten.”

“I never let anyone see that!”

Carles kissed Gerard’s hands. “Geri, there were no secrets at the orphanage. I used to take it out from under your bed when you were in the shower.”

Gerard pulled his hands away, looking horrified. “You...you...SAW?”

In a flash, Carles realized what Gerard was so upset about. “Oh...god. No. I mean, yes, I did, but it’s fine. Geri, it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Gerard pushed away from Carles. “You really do think I’m a pathetic freak, don’t you?” He’d seen. How...could he have left the sketchbook where people could see it. How could he have been so stupid?

“Geri,” Carles pleaded, standing and willing Gerard to stop pulling away from him. “So you drew pictures of me.”

“Naked,” Gerard whimpered.

“Yes naked,” Carles allowed. “You were what, twelve, thirteen? Who isn’t curious at that age?” He took a slow step toward Gerard. “And I’ll tell you something. They were good pictures. I mean...shit, it was better than the stuff Leo used to get in magazines he’d steal.”

Gerard finally cracked a small smile at that. “Leo was such a little pervert.”

Carles grinned. “He was.”

Gerard looked at Carles in earnest. “Why are you always taking care of me?”

Carles shrugged. “I love you. We all had to look after each other growing up, and you needed more looking after than most.”

“I did?”

“Oh Geri,” Carles sighed as he finally reached him and was allowed to pull him into his arms. “The world has been so unfair to you. I just wanted you to have a chance to show how much talent you have.”

Gerard sagged into Carles. Of course Carles loved him. Carles was his friend. his best friend. He never got impatient with Gerard no matter how much he fucked up.

He just wished Carles could see him as more than just the little boy who came back to the orphanage, broken.

* * * *

 

Chapter 12

"What?" Guti looked at Raul who was glaring.

"Way to go," Raul said.

"Oh, come on! I didn't mean it," Guti tried to brush it off even as Carles chased after Gerard.

"If he quits, I am going to make your life a living hell," Raul growled.

Guti was shocked at the venom in Raul's voice. Raul never told him off for...anything.

It was goddamn hot, was what it was.

"Will you spank me?" Guti couldn't resist taunting his former lover, like a bullfighter waving his cape.

Raul turned and stalked out of the studio, but Guti was on his heels. Raul stormed into his office, and Guti shut the door behind him.

"Can't you take anything seriously, ever!" Raul let loose when they were alone.

"Oh, come on!" Guti protested. "It was an accident and if he does want to quit, I'll beg him to stay. Besides, it was bullshit keeping it from him anyway. People deserve to know the truth."

"Oh really?" Raul shot back. "Like you've always been truthful with me?"

Guti paused. "You're still fucking pissed off at me about Esteban, aren't you?"

"No," Raul said, but didn't meet his eyes.

"Yes you are. You never forgave me."

"You broke my fucking heart!" Raul yelled and sank down into his chair.

Guti was stunned. Raul had never...never gotten angry with him. He was so...cold sometimes. When Raul had found out about Guti's other lover, he'd calmly told Guti it was over, and that was that. Moved out of the flat they were sharing. Didn't speak to him for months. When finally, through an old friend, they met up again, Raul was cool with him. Eventually they'd become friends again, but Guti could tell there was a wall between them.

"You acted like you didn't care," Guti said, barely a whisper.

"I LOVED YOU!" Raul yelled at him. "With my whole self..." Raul broke down into sobs. "You were my whole world...and you just fucked someone else....Like I didn't even matter."

Guti felt tears running down his face as he watched Raul fall apart in front of him.

"What...what was I supposed to do? You obviously didn't care about me."

"That's not true!" Guti found his voice. "You know I love you."

"Really? How can you say that when you fucked someone else? What kind of love is that?"

"I don't know," Guti said. "I...you're just so fucking perfect. All the time. Raul has everything figured out. Do you know how hard it is to be held up to that standard every day?"

"So it's MY fault you cheated?"

"No!" Guti said. "No...it's me. I...just didn't feel like I deserved you."

"When did I make you feel like that?" Raul pleaded. 

"It's me, okay? It's...I..." Guti couldn't even think. Emotions buried long ago were taking him under. "Fuck, Raul. I love you. God...I...how did you stop loving me?"

Raul shook his head. "I never did. I just...I couldn't live with the pain it caused me. I had to pretend it wasn't there."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Yes, they still loved each other, but was that enough? After everything?

Raul wiped his eyes. "I need to get ready for our dinner tonight."

Guti exhaled. "So that's that? I tell you I'm still in love with you and you admit you love me, but fuck off and go away?"

"Please..." Raul said. "I just...I need...I need to think, okay? And we have a company to run. Please?"

Guti sighed. "Fine. Dinner. But after, after you and I are going to talk about this. No more shutting me out."

Raul swallowed hard, but nodded. "Alright."

 

Chapter 13

"So I told him, I'm sorry, dahling, but I just don't swing that way," Sergio finished his story with a flourish, and everyone at the table erupted into laughter, even Raul and Guti, who had been subdued all evening.

Next to Sergio, Fernando was laughing the loudest. Sergio had kept his wine glass full all night, and the freckled blonde was flushed with alcohol. 

Sergio's hopes were up. Fernando had not been checking his phone, a sure sign of a boyfriend at home, waiting. It couldn't be that serious, surely?

Iker sat on his other side, and did keep checking his phone obsessively. Cesc hadn't responded to his texts.

Again.

"Put that away already," Sergio ordered as the waitress set their desserts in front of them. "He's busy with that project, remember?"

Iker put his phone in his pocket, but looked unhappy.

"He's just not a texter," Sergio tried, but he knew it was more. Cesc was pulling away from Iker, and Iker was heart broken.

Across the table, Gerard and Carles sat, rather close together, Sergio thought. He didn't know either man very well, though he was itching to get his hands on that mop on top of Carles's head. It was gorgeous hair, it just needed some shape!

As Fernando took the last bite of his creme brule, his phone rang.

"That'll be Danny," Fernando said with a smile, and Sergio's heart sank.

"Danny?"

"My husband," Fernando said as he answered. "Hey baby. Yeah. Just about. Are you outside?"

HUSBAND??? Sergio wanted to wail, but instead filled his mouth with the rest of his wine.

All eyes were on Sergio as Fernando, oblivious, talked. When he hung up, he smiled.

"I'm afraid I have to go. We're flying out to Denmark tomorrow to visit my husband's grandmother who's ill."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Raul filled in the gap of everyone's hanging jaws.

"Danny is hopeful," Fernando smiled as he got up. "See you all Monday?"

Goodbyes were said as Fernando disappeared.

"How did no one know he was MARRIED?" Sergio wailed as Iker refilled his glass with the last of the wine.

"He never talks about his personal life," Raul said.

"He's worked for us for three months," Guti said. "How do you not mention a husband in three months?"

"I've been doing his hair for years!" Sergio said as he took another gulp of wine.

"Well," Mesut said cheerfully, "At least you know why he never responded to your advances!"

Sergio sighed.

Everyone finished up. Carles and Gerard excused themselves first, followed by Raul and Guti. 

"I'm gonna go over to Cesc's." Iker decided as he checked his watch.

Sergio wasn't sure that was a good idea, but what the fuck did he know about love? He drained the glass and felt the alcohol go to his head.

"Who's gonna drive me home?"

"I can!" Mesut said.

"Thanks," Sergio said as he eyed Iker's assistant. Kid was cute.

* * * *

Fernando climbed into Danny's Ferrari. "Hey," he said, leaning across to kiss him.

"How was dinner?" Danny asked with a smile as he put the car into gear.

"Good. You would have been bored."

"Probably," Danny agreed. Danny never went to Fernando's work related functions. Mostly because Fernando was keen for everyone to not know his husband was Daniel Agger, star defender for the local football club. Besides. No one would have believed that boring accountant Fernando Torres was married to one of the most famous men in the city.

Fernando kept a picture of Danny on his desk, but it was an old one that no one connected with the super star. Fernando liked it that way. When people found out who his husband was, they wanted a piece of him. And Fernando had no interest in sharing.

* * * *

Carles drove Gerard home to his apartment. He'd been trying to talk Gerard into upgrading to a nicer place now that he had more money, but Gerard wanted to put some money in savings before he started spending it all up.

Just another sign that maybe Gerard wsa finally breaking free of his past, and growing up.

Carles felt a surge of desire as Gerard talked to him on the way. He kept glancing at his gorgeous profile at every stop light; the desire to touch him was becoming unbearable. He'd know Gerard practically his whole life, and never once thought about him this way.

Not tonight, Carles told his unruly cock. He's vulnerable. He has to come to you on his own terms.

Gerard realized that Carles wasn't really paying attention to him. Was he that boring?

He still thinks you're an emotional idiot, Gerard reminded himself.

"Do you think maybe you could come to the bank with me tomorrow?"

It took Carles a minute to process what he was saying. "Do what?"

"The bank. I want to set up a savings account."

"You do?"

"Yes," Gerard said, a little indignantly. "I got all my credit cards paid off, and I want to start putting some away, so maybe I can buy a house or something."

"A house?"

"Carles!" Gerard said, exasperated.

"Sorry," Carles chuckled as he pulled in front of Gerard's apartment building. Gerard was talking about financial planning, and Carles was thinking about blow jobs. "Yes," he said as he reached for Gerard's hand, "I will come to the bank with you tomorrow."

"I can do some stuff for myself, you know," Gerard said, a little petulant. "I just don't want to mess things up." 

"Gerard," Carles said softly. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I like it when you ask for help, too."

"You do?" Gerard asked a little breathlessly. What was that look in Carles's eyes? If he didn't know better, he'd think it was lust.

"I do," Carles said. I could kiss him. He'd kiss me back. He'd invite me upstairs. I could fuck him all night long...

Was Carles going to kiss him? Oh god, Gerard thought as his body responded. Oh yes.

They were hovering inches apart, but neither of them closed the gap.

If he was going to kiss you, he would have done it by now, Gerard told himself, and pulled back.

"So I'll call you...tomorrow?"

Carles swallowed hard, trying to ignore the disappointment. He's not ready. "Yes."

"Okay," Gerard said and got out. "Thanks."

"Nite."

"Nite."

* * * *

Iker sat in his car, outside Cesc's flat, staring up at the illuminated window. He should break up with him. He should go, knock on the door, and just tell him it's over. He didn't want to live like this, uncertain.

Cesc was making an effort, but that's what it was: an effort. Cesc made dutiful phone calls, showed up for dates nearly dressed, kissed Iker good night, even let Iker fuck him about once a week.

But this wasn't love. Not really. Not what Iker deserved.

He wasn't even sure why Cesc was still in it. Why he didn't break up with Iker. It wasn't like Cesc didn't have other offers. Why did he stay?

Just break up with him.

Iker got out of his car, tears threatening. What was he doing wrong that Cesc didn't love him? Could he change?

He knocked on Cesc's door. After a few moments, Cesc appeared, looking rather drunk.

"Iker?" Cesc asked, peering at him.

"Do you have company?" Iker asked, suddenly thinking that Cesc was cheating on him.

"No," Cesc said with a wide grin. "Just me and my buddy Pinot Grigio."

"You're drunk."

"I KNOW," Cesc said with wide eyes. 

"Why?" Iker asked as he followed Cesc into the flat, steadying him as Cesc tripped over the rug.

"Oh..." Cesc said as he dropped onto the couch. "No reason."

"We need to talk."

"No!" Cesc said. "Nothing is wrong. I love you."

Iker frowned. "What?"

"I'll try harder. I will. We can make this work."

"Do you think I'm breaking up with you?" Iker said, even though that's exactly why he was here.

"You are, aren't you?" Cesc looked up at him through wide, brown eyes. "I know I've been distant, but I'm trying. I...I always to this." His eyes welled up. "Everything is great and then I get bored and distant, and I'm gonna try HARDER."

"Why?" Iker asked, honestly curious. "If you're bored of me?"

"I like you a lot," Cesc said. "You're a really, really good man. I should want to be with you. I'll make myself."

Iker sighed. "I don't want you to make yourself. That's not fair on either of us."

"Give me a chance!" Cesc begged.

Iker shook his head. "If you don't want to be with me, you don't want to be with me. It's okay." He had no idea why he was comforting Cesc, but as the tears spilled out of Cesc's eyes, he wanted to hold him.

"I don't want to mess this up," Cesc begged. "I..."

Iker stood. "Let's just end this, okay? Before we both end up some where we regret."

"I'm sorry, Iker," Cesc cried. "I'm sorry."

"I am too."

* * * *

Raul let Guti into his flat overlooking the sea and threw his keys on the side table. He went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine. Pouring two generous glasses, he offered Guti one.

Without preamble, Raul said, "I don't know if I trust you any more. Not with my heart."

Guti nodded. "I know."

Raul gave him half a smile. "No protestations that you're going to change?"

"I want to," Guti said. "I want to be the man you can love forever."

"Will you cheat on me again?"

Guti shook his head. "No. No I wouldn't. I was stupid. So stupid. I had you for my whole life, you know? I never considered I'd lose you."

"You took me for granted."

"I really did."

"I do love you," Raul said, sitting his wine glass down, untouched. "You and I work. I'm the responsible one, you're the creative one. I make it work, you make it fun."

Guti grinned. "You miss me, don't you."

"So much you can't even imagine," Raul said, choking up. "You on my pillow in the morning, face buried in my hair."

"Cock in your ass?"

Raul grinned. "Yeah."

"Give me another chance," Guti said as he reached for Raul. "Just....let me make it all up to you. Let me be the man you need."

Raul nodded. "If you break my heart again, I might not survive it."

"Then I never will."

* * * *

Mesut parked at Sergio's flat and climbed out.

"You coming upstairs?" Sergio asked with a drunken leer.

"Yes," Mesut said. "I'm not sure you'll make it up the stairs."

"I'm fine," Sergio said, even as he stumbled.

"Yeah," Mesut agreed and took Sergio's arm. He really shouldn't be doing this, but he knew if he got himself in Sergio's apartment and got him naked, Sergio would fuck him.

And he wanted that.

Badly.

 

Chapter 14

Something in the back of Sergio's head told him that fucking Iker's secretary was maybe not the best move he'd ever made, but when the boy drug him toward the bedroom while tugging off his belt, there really wasn't much he could do about it. He was drunk, he was horny, and this lush boy was more than willing.

Fernando was married, for fucks's sake, Sergio might as well take what was on offer.

Mesut shoved Sergio on to the bed and tore off his own shirt.

"You are going to fuck me. Hard," Mesut growled as he climbed on top of Sergio who just watched, jaw hanging open, as Mesut yanked down Sergio's pants to reveal his swelling cock.

Before Sergio could even think, they were both naked. Where had Mesut even gotten condoms and lube? 

Mesut was rubbing himself against Sergio, and Sergio let out a moan of pleasure. He grabbed Mesut's arms and shoved the boy back on to the bed, finally taking charge. Mesut let out a growl and rolled onto his front, lush ass waving in Sergio's face.

Fuck, did this shit really happen, Sergio wondered absently as he grabbed the two round globes in his hands and pulled them apart, licking up the crack of Mesut's ass. This was like a fucking porno.

There was lube on his fingers and he pressed them into the willing ass as Mesut made mewling sounds of encouragement, punctuated with dirty words that made Sergio wild.

"Oh, fuck me so hard, you big, bad man."

Sergio's cock pushed in to the hilt with a groan. So easy, but so tight. How was he this much of a slut and this tight, hot... "Fuck!"

"Ride me, Sergio, fuck me hard!"

Sergio began to pump in and out of that sweet round ass, sweaty fingers gripping slim hips, so hard he had to be leaving bruises. 

"I want to feel you for days," Mesut encouraged as he grunted with every jab. He was stroking his own cock, not even expecting anything but to be torn open by that perfect cock.

Sergio was fairly certain he blacked out at some point, because the next thing he was aware of were the cries of ecstasy from his lover. 

Dazed, he opened his eyes, and found Mesut lying next to him sweaty and covered in both of their cum. There was a smile on Mesut's face.

"You are so fucking hot," Mesut sighed happily.

Sergio moaned. "Fuck, kid."

"Again?" Mesut asked hopefully.

"Give me a minute."

* * * *

Guti awoke and for a moment, had no idea where he was. But as his senses awoke with is consciousness, he breathed in a perfectly familiar scent, and felt the heavy weight on his arm.

Raul.

He opened his eyes to find Raul curled up into him, asleep, dark curls lying across perfectly tanned skin. The memory of last night came flooding back, and Guti's heart swelled with contentment.

He'd nearly lost this forever, he thought as he adjusted his half asleep arm, trying not to wake Raul. God, how could he have been so fucking stupid? Raul was so right for him. So perfect in every way. 

As he eased his arm out from under Raul, brown eyes opened and smiled at him.

"Trying to escape?" Raul asked playfully.

"No," Guti said with a smile. "Trying to get feeling back in my fingers."

Raul chuckled and let Guti out from under him. They snuggled back together, limbs intertwined.

"Thank you," Raul said.

"For the fuck?"

"No," Raul laughed. "For making me talk. God, my pride...I nearly lost you forever for my stupid, pointless pride."

"No," Guti said. "We would have gotten back together eventually."

"You think?”

“We’re meant to be,” Guti said as he kissed Raul.

Raul sighed into his mouth. As they kissed, and Guti’s hands started to roam back to Raul’s ass, Raul winced.

“Okay?” Guti asked, his blue eyes full of concern.

“Yeah,” Raul said with a nod. “It’s...it’s just been awhile. And you fucked me good.”

Guti chuckled. “No one fucks like me?”

Raul shrugged. “I have no idea.”

Guti paused. “Wait...no one? You...”

“There’s never been anyone but you,” Raul said quietly. 

“Not even when we were apart?” Guti asked, amazed. He didn’t even want to think about the number of asses he’d seen.

Raul shook his head. “I tried to date. But no one was ever...right.”

“Oh my god,” Guti sighed as he hugged Raul tight. “I don’t even deserve you. You...”

“Shhh,” Raul said, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. “I don’t even know I was waiting for you, really, I just...”

“I love you,” Guti gasped as tears filled his eyes. 

Raul pulled back. “Hey, come on. You and me forever, now, right?”

Guti nodded. “Marry me?”

“Yes,” Raul grinned happily and kissed Guti deeply. 

Guti kissed him hungrily, but this time as his hands began to wander, it was with a reverent tenderness. He was the only one to ever know this skin. Every curve, every sweet, sensitive place was his alone. 

He felt a flush of guilt as he rolled Raul onto his back and kissed down his chest. Raul had kept himself only for Guti, and Guti had been such a slut.

Never again. From this day forward, he was only for Raul. 

He nuzzled against Raul’s cock, waking the sleeping member. It was so soft and warm as he laid kisses on it. He breathed in Raul’s musky scent and reveled in the knowledge that some how he’d gotten this back.

Watching Raul’s face for any signs of discomfort, he eased his beloved open, but there was only bliss. 

They made slow, sweet love, sealing every promise to each other with a deep, unbreakable bond.

 

Chapter 15

 

When Cesc arrived at work Monday morning and put in for a few days off, Pep took one look at the young man and granted it. Cesc made sure his projects were seen too, and was gone before lunch, not really talking with anyone.

“He broke up with Iker,” Robin told Bojan quietly, having gotten a text the night before.

“Oh,” Bojan said as they watched Cesc trail down the stairs on his own. “Who broke up with who?”

“Iker broke up with Cesc.”

“Wow,” Bojan said. “That never happens.”

Robin cracked a small smile. “Not usually, no.”

Bojan sipped his coffee. “Do you think I have a chance?”

Robin looked at the young man. “Miracles happen.”

* * * *

Cesc took a car to Mr. Wenger’s house, his eyes growing damp as he stared out the window at the achingly familiar streets of London. Though he’d spent his first five years in Barcelona, this was home. 

He had the cab driver stop a block early, and he drug his suitcase into the doughnut shop on the corner. The owner was there and greeted Cesc with a warm hug.

“Are you coming home to stay?” the woman asked as she handed over a bag of doughnuts she wouldn’t let him pay for.

“Just for a week,” Cesc told her.

“Well, don’t be a stranger. Mr. Wenger’s doctor tells him not to eat so much pastry, but we know it does him good.”

Cesc smiled for the first time in days and dipped into the bag as he made his way up the road and around the corner to his childhood home. A doughnut in his mouth, he used his keys to unlock the gate and bumped his case up the uneven path.

“Mr. Wenger?” Cesc called as he stepped in. He’d called ahead.

“Cesc,” Mr. Wenger appeared from the kitchen with a broad smile. He embraced his son tightly, knowing full well Cesc was hurting.

Cesc laid his head on the familiar shoulder and was five years old again, smudge of mustard on his cheek, clutching a new box of crayons, being taken to a safe place where he never had to be afraid.

“I brought doughnuts,” Cesc said as he wiped at his tears.

“Good. I just made a fresh pot of coffee.”

 

Chapter 16

 

“You’re really worried about Cesc, aren’t you?” Mikel asked quietly as he lay in Robin’s arms. His lover had been distracted all week, and nothing Mikel could do seemed to cheer him.

“I am,” Robin said, feeling guilty about the distance he’d been putting between himself and Mikel. Things were getting serious, but Robin had never been really honest with Mikel about Cesc. As far as Mikel knew, Cesc was just his good friend.

Robin closed his eyes and laid his head against Mikel’s. He was never going to get over Cesc, he realized. No matter how good he found it with someone else, there would always be Cesc. And while Cesc had been with Iker, Robin had told himself that he was past it, he didn’t need him any more, not like that, but it was all just distraction.

“We need to talk.”

* * * *

Iker watched Raul and Guti giggling and touching like they were 17 again, that summer at the beach. He was truly happy for them as they were good people and good friends, and deserved this happiness.

But in light of his own personal nightmares, he found it hard to watch. 

Never mind his secretary seemed to have a new lover as well, as Mesut had been grinning from ear to ear all week.

“I think everyone is getting laid but me,” Iker sighed as he met Xavi for lunch that Friday. though he was officially no longer working for Xavi, the two had remained friends, and met for lunch so Xavi could complain about his new lawyer not being nearly as good.

“I know that,” Xavi sighed. “God, I think even Carles is falling in love, though he won’t say who with.”

“Shall we be spinsters together, Iker?” Xavi asked teasingly.

“The hell with that,” Iker said. “We should be fucking.”

Xavi chuckled, though the thought had crossed his mind. Iker was gorgeous and funny, and Xavi had to admit, he’d had to pretend to be upset for Iker when he’d broken up with Cesc.

But he knew Iker was upset, and decided to bide his time.

“If you and I start fucking, you’ll just fall in love with me, and then where will we be?” Xavi teased.

“Getting laid?” Iker said, deadpan.

Xavi laughed. “True, let’s go,” he said as he pretended to get up from the table.

Iker grinned. “So, the grand opening is in a couple of weeks.”

“I know,” Xavi said with a genuine smile. “I’m so excited that we’re opening our retail park to coincide with the launch of Merengue Sportswear.”

“The reviews from the previews have been excellent. We run in three major magazines next month, and several others have called about featuring some of the designs.” Iker was happy to be distracted. The company was going to be huge.

* * * *

Saturday morning, Cesc sat on the back patio with his mug of tea and gazed out at the gardens. He was leaving for Barcelona that afternoon, and he still felt confused about everything.

Mr. Wenger joined him with the paper, sitting next to Cesc.

“Mr. Wenger, why did you never get married?”

Mr. Wenger set his paper down and gazed at Cesc. “I was married. Before I adopted you.”

Cesc looked at his father, dumbfounded. “You never said!”

“You never asked,” Mr. Wenger said thoughtfully. “Yes, I was married. To the most wonderful woman in the world. She was my everything.”

Cesc sat in silence as Mr. Wenger began to tell the tale. He’d married young to the girl next door. They were very happy, but had never been able to have children as she so desperately wanted. When they finally went to the doctor to see what was wrong, they discovered she had cancer. She died soon after.

“I was lonely for a long time,” Mr. Wenger said. “I knew I could never replace her. I believe you are only really in love once in your life.”

He fell quiet for a moment, lost in the past, and then he continued. “When I couldn’t stand the silence any more, I realized that what I needed to do, for her and for me, was to adopt a child. Someone to fill this house with joy that was so desperately needed. I had a friend in Barcelona who told me about your orphanage, and that there were dozens of little children in desperate need of a good home. And that’s where I found you.”

There were tears in Cesc’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Finding me.”

Mr. Wenger nodded. “I needed you as much as you needed me. We were well suited.”

Cesc nodded. “You’ve been such a good father. More than anyone could hope.”

“You were a good son,” Mr Wenger said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

They shared a warm moment, Cesc letting the tears escape. He was so lucky, really. He had everything he needed. What else was he looking for?

“Robin called me last night,” Mr. Wenger mentioned casually. “He’s worried about you.”

Cesc nodded. “I know. I should talk to him. Things have just been...awkward.”

“How so?”

Cesc sighed as he let go of Mr. Wenger’s hand and wrapped it around his mug. “Robin’s in love with me.”

“Of course he is,” Mr. Wenger said as though it was obvious. “He’s always loved you.”

Cesc glanced at Mr. Wenger. “Always?”

“That first Christmas you brought him home, because his parents were away skiing and he wanted to stay in town so he could work on a project? I could see it in his eyes.”

“Oh.”

“Robin is a good man,” Mr. Wenger said carefully.

Cesc was quiet for a moment. “I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“That if I try to be with him, I’ll screw it up. Like I screw up everything,” Cesc said in a little voice. “I...I can’t do that, you know? Now that I’ve gone and ruined everything with Iker...I...”

“Maybe the reason that it didn’t work out with Iker was because it wasn’t meant to be.” Mr. Wenger said softly. “Maybe he’s meant to play a different role in your life.”

“I can’t lose Robin,” Cesc said as tears began to fall in earnest. “I need him in my life. It’s been so hard the last few months already, with the strain between us, but he’s still there when I need him and....”

Sobs began to wrack Cesc’s body and Mr. Wenger moved to gather him up. He held the young man and let him cry for a long time, all of Cesc’s fears laid bare.

When Cesc finally calmed, Mr. Wenger spoke. “Love is terrifying. Putting your heart out there, especially when you’ve already had it bruised, is hard. But if you don’t take the risks, there are no rewards, either.”

“What if I hurt Robin?”

“I don’t think you will,” Mr. Wenger said. “You’ve both been out there. You know what it’s all like, how hard it can be, but he’s your best friend. He already knows all the little things about you that would drive a man crazy, and guess what?”

“He still loves me.”

“He really does.”

Cesc’s head shot up and he saw Robin standing there. “Robin!”

Mr Wenger released Cesc who stood.

“Oh god, Cesc, I love you...I...”

“I love you too,” Cesc said as he moved forward and they fell into an embrace. Cesc squeezed Robin tightly, buried his face in Robin’s shoulder, and began to cry again. 

Mr. Wenger discreetly left the two men alone, with a a smile on his face.

“I’m just scared I’ll hurt you,” Cesc whimpered. “What if I hurt you? What if....?”

“Oh Cesc,” Robin said hoarsely, his tears dripping in Cesc’s hair. “You won’t. And even if you do...I believe we can work through things. I know this is worth it. I...”

“What about Mikel,” Cesc pulled back, suddenly remembering Robin’s boyfriend.

“I broke up with him,” Robin said. 

“Why?”

“He wasn’t you,” Robin said with a blush.

Cesc grinned widely. “Can we do this? Can we make this work?”

“I think so,” Robin said. “Besides, staying together can’t be any harder than staying apart, right?”

Cesc nodded and moved in for a kiss.

The moment their lips met, Cesc knew in his heart he’d made the right choice.

Chapter 17

"Posters, drinks, models," Raul muttered to himself as he wandered around the store. It was the calm before the storm. The grand opening of the store was at 11 am that Friday morning and he was doing a final check. The store, Merengue Sportswear was poised for greatness.

Arms slid around him. "Stop fretting," Guti said as he kissed his neck.

"I'm not fretting, I'm double checking," Raul rationalized as he leaned back into Guti. Today was devoted to the press and special guests, Gerard had some how even magically been able to get Leo Messi to agree to appear, who he'd apparently known as a kid, and then tomorrow would be the public opening. From the online sales that had been through the roof, Raul was confident that the place would be packed. The whole shopping center was opening as well, and the local authorities had doubled the bus routes for tomorrow and hired in extra police to handle the traffic.

"Mmm, you can come double check me," Guti murmured.

Raul laughed, but didn't pull away. Just being in his arms was so comforting. 

"Room, get one," grumped Iker as he walked into the store. 

"This is our room," Guti teased, but released Raul with one last kiss. "Still no luck in getting laid?"

"Guti!" Raul protested even as Iker rolled his eyes. It had been a month since he'd broken up with Cesc, and the news that Cesc was now head over heels in love with Robin made Iker glare. Not that he was actually surprised, but deep down, doesn't every one want their exes to be more miserable than we are?

"No," Iker said. "My cock is sad."

Guti burst out laughing and nearly doubled over. 

Raul chuckled. "Does it need a friend?"

"Yes," Iker grinned as Guti came over to hug him.

"You know, Iker, we might be able to work you into a three some," Guti teased.

"Ew, no," Iker shook his head. "You used to babysit me. That's just weird."

"Everyone has a crush on their babysitter!" Guti protested.

"Did you?"

"No, it was a girl, but that's not the point!"

"Alright you two," Raul said as he moved behind the counter to put away his lists. "The staff should be arriving soon; a little decorum, please?"

"I can't even spell decorum," Guti said as he grabbed Raul's ass and ran for the back room.

* * * *

"How come you didn't ask me to come to this grand opening?" Danny asked as Fernando checked his hair in the mirror.

Fernando frowned at his reflection. "You hate these things."

"Messi is going," Danny mentioned.

Fernando turned. "How did you know about that?"

Danny shrugged. "He mentioned it after training. Thought it was odd he'd been asked and not me, what with you working there and all."

"Danny, you hate these things. Messi is a friend of one of the designers, apparently. He agreed, so I didn't think to bother you with it." Fernando couldn't figure for the life of him why Danny was being moody about this. "You can come if you want. I'm allowed a plus one."

"I don't want to go if you don't want me there," Danny pouted.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Danny, if you want to come, come. I'd love to have you, I understand if you don't want to, okay?"

"I guess I could come," Danny said with another shrug.

Fernando might have strangled him at that moment. "Well, whatever you're doing, I'm leaving in ten minutes, so have your ass in the car or you can pout on your own all night."

 

Chapter 18

As the designer of the retail park, Robin was at the party, with Cesc attached to his side. Iker watched them from across the room with a flare of jealousy. He knew that Cesc wasn’t right for him, but dammit, did he have to look so fucking HAPPY?

“Hide me, Iker,” Sergio said as he handed Iker a glass of wine and moved behind him, peering into the crowd.

“Why?” Iker asked, taking a grateful slug.

“I fucked your secretary, and now he won’t leave me alone.”

“SERGIO!” Iker roared, catching the attention of several people in the room, including Mesut, who’s face lit up to see Sergio.

“I was horny and upset about Fernando and he came on to me! What was I supposed to do?”

“Not fuck my secretary?”

Mesut arrived. “Hi Iker. Sergio.”

“Hey Mes,” Iker said. He could punish Sergio and abandon the pair, letting his best friend deal with his own mess, but Sergio squeezed his hip pleadingly. Iker relented and put an arm around Sergio. 

“Hi,” Mesut said again, clearly tipsy. He saw Iker holding Sergio and frowned.

“How have you been?” Sergio asked Mesut.

“Fine. You ah...want to...ah...”

“I can’t,” Sergio said quickly. “But thanks.”

“Oh...uh...” Mesut frowned as he watched Iker press into Sergio. “Right.”

Mesut ran off, and Iker glared at Sergio. “If he quits, you have to be my new secretary.”

“Done,” Sergio agreed, releasing the breath he was holding, and laid his head on Iker’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Iker sighed and leaned into Sergio. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * * *

Xavi watched Iker and Sergio from across the room, and wondered if he was too late making a move on Iker. He knew Sergio and Iker were best friends from childhood, and now roommates. They made sense. Sergio’s free spirit would compliment Iker’s grounded nature.

He sighed and sipped his wine. The event had been a success so far. The press outnumbered the other guests, and Gerard and Guti had shone. Everything had gone well.

Except that, Xavi thought as Iker kissed Sergio’s cheek.

There was a flurry of excitement as the door opened, and none other than Lionel Messi walked in. Xavi smiled. He was so proud of his old friend. Leo had been spotted by a Barcelona scout at the local park, and had been whisked off to La Masia.

The press surrounded him, and Xavi moved in to rescue his guest. “Leo.”

His face lit up to see Xavi. “Hey.”

Xavi let the press get in a few more pictures and questions, and then guided Leo away to the bar. “Thank you for coming.”

“Thanks for asking,” Leo said with a smile. “You never ask me to do anything any more.”

Xavi was surprised. “You’re Lionel Messi! I always assume you’re too busy.”

Leo chuckled. “Yeah, well, some times. With boring shit. No one asks me to anything fun.”

“Oh,” Xavi said as Leo asked for a mineral water. “Well, not that I have that many fun things going on, to be honest.”

“Yeah, but don’t you hang out with Geri and Carles? And did I hear Cesc was back in town?”

“Cesc!” Xavi said. “Yes! Oh my gosh, I’d forgotten you’d not had a chance to meet up with him again.”

“See?” Leo said with a wistful smile. “I miss all the good stuff.”

“I guess no one thinks that you have time for ordinary, boring us.”

“I miss boring,” Leo assured him, and let Xavi guide him over to Cesc.

* * * *  
Sergio was still wrapped around Iker. It felt good. Then he saw Fernando walk in.

He frowned. “I thought Fernando was married.”

“He is,” Iker said, his eyes searching the crowd for what Sergio had seen.

“Then why is he holding Daniel Agger’s hand?”

“Daniel Agger?” Iker asked, surprised. “I knew we had Messi coming, but I didn’t think we’d gotten Agger, too!”

“Well, someone needs to tell Fernando’s husband about that,” Sergio pouted.

Realization dawned on Iker. “Danny.”

“Yeah.”

“No, that’s DANNY.”

Sergio caught on. “Holy fuck, Fernando is married to Daniel Agger?”

* * * *

Fernando held Danny’s hand as the press fired questions at him. He smiled brightly, and confirmed that yes, he was CFO for Merengue Sportswear. Danny was on for the cameras, smiling and insisting that this was Fernando’s night, not his.

Once the press wandered off, Fernando looked at Danny. “Why did you want to come?”

Danny shrugged. “I never come to your stuff.”

“You hate my stuff. You get bored.”

“I know,” Danny said. “But I felt like we’ve been drifting apart, and when Messi said he was coming to this to help out a friend to help get press, I realized that I should have done this for you.”

“I don’t want to cash in on your fame,” Fernando protested as he pulled Danny to the side. “You know none of that matters to me.”

“I know,” Danny said as he gazed into Fernando’s eyes. “And I love you for that. But I have this, and why shouldn’t we use it?”

Fernando smile and leaned in to kiss his husband. “Thank you.”

Danny kissed him back. “And I’m sorry I was so grumpy earlier.”

“Next time just tell me, okay?”

* * * *

“Fernando is married to Daniel Agger,” Carles said, echoing what everyone who worked at Merengue had been saying since the couple had arrived.

“God, if I was married to that, I’d wear a tshirt that said it,” Gerard agreed.

“Mrs. Daniel Agger?” Carles teased him.

“Fuck yes,” Gerard laughed. 

“You wouldn’t make a very good footballer’s wife,” Carles decided. “You’re much sexier when you’re working and happy.”

Gerard’s blood zinged. “You think I’m sexy?”

Carles realized how that sounded, and while he meant it, he’d been trying so hard to keep his lust to himself. 

Gerard wanted to cry as Carles started to look uncomfortable. He doesn’t want you.

“Oh, for the love of god,” Guti said as he breezed past. “Would you two go fuck before the rest of us drown in sexual tension?”

 

Chapter 19

Mesut sat in the corner glaring. Well of course Iker’s sexy roommate would turn out to actually be his lover or something because those two couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. “Didn’t mind fucking me the other day,” Mesut muttered into his drink.

“Hi.”

Mesut looked up into the eyes of a gorgeous man. “Hi.”

“I am Sami.”

“Hi Sami,” Mesut said, trying not to drool. “I’m Mesut.”

“You are German?” Sami asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mesut said. “I just live here and...all.”

“I am German,” Sami said with a smile as he switched to their native language. “I am just here in Barcelona to cover this opening.”

He doesn’t live in Barcelona? Mesut thought with a pang of longing. Did the universe want to kick him while he was down?

“I work for the company,” Mesut said. “Uh...secretary.”

Sami nodded. “Then maybe you can tell me the information I need in a language I understand and then we can both get out of here.”

Mesut grinned. “Sure.”

* * * *

Gerard stared at Carles, who started to grin. "Damn, and I thought I was being subtle."

With flaming red cheeks, Gerard looked at the floor. "I..."

Carles took his hand, not wanting to have this conversation in front of an audience, and led Gerard to the back office of the store.

"Hey," Carles said as Gerard was still resolutely staring at his shoes. He caught Gerard under the chin and lifted his face to him. "You okay?"

"Ye-yes," Gerard stuttered. "I..."

Carles smiled, touched at Gerard's nervousness. "It's okay. Look, you and me...well...it was never right before."

"You thought I was stupid," Gerard said, trying to pull away.

"Stop that," Carles commanded. "I never thought you were stupid. But I knew you were hurt, and I knew you were confused, and I was always acting like your protector, and I didn't want you and me to be based on me rescuing you all the time."

"Like when you got me this job," Gerard said, the sting of that not completely worn off.

"Like every time," Carles said with a smile. "And I wanted to do those things, because I wanted to help you get on your feet, because I knew one day you'd repay me by making something of yourself."

Gerard nodded. "But that's all."

"No," Carles said as he laid his hands on Gerard's hips. "Oh god no, that's not all I want."

Their bodies pressed together and Gerard let out a gasp. 

"I just wanted it to be the right time," Carles murmured, his lips close to Gerard's ear. "For me and you to be together for no other reason than because we wanted each other."

"I want you," Gerard whispered. "I want..."

But Carles cut him off with a kiss. It was full of longing and pent up desire. Gerard clutched at Carles's shirt, unable to get close enough to him. 

After long minutes of passionate kissing, Carles wrenched away, cock hard and needy. "Not here, not like this."

"When?" Gerard begged.

"As soon as we can get to my house," Carles smiled and laid a light kiss on Gerard's forehead.

"Come on!" Gerard grabbed Carles's hand with a laugh and pulled him out the back door.

* * * *

The party was beginning to die down, but Leo was reluctant to leave. He, Xavi, Cesc, and Robin were sat in a corner, talking and laughing. He'd not had this much fun in ages.

"I suppose we should go," Cesc mentioned as he saw the caterers cleaning up, and Raul saying good bye to the last of the reporters.

"Why don't we all go to my place," Leo offered impulsively. "We could order in some dinner? Watch a movie?"

There was an awkward pause and Leo deflated. Thanks for hanging out- we've all got real lives to get back to.

"Sure," Xavi finally said. "I mean, that'd be great, guys?"

"Sure, yeah," Cesc said, looking to Robin. "We were just going out to dinner, but you don't mind, do you, Robin?"

"No, not at all."

Leo smiled. "It'll be fun."

Xavi squeezed his hand. "I forget that you're just little Leo that used to kick the shit out of my shins on the football pitch."

"I never!" Leo laughed.

"I have a scar!" Cesc protested and pulled up his pants leg to reveal a pale scar on his shin.

"I did that?" Leo asked peering at the mark.

"You did that!" Cesc grinned. "Can you autograph it for me?"

Everyone laughed and Xavi led the way out, stopping to say good night to Raul and Guti, before heading to their cars. Leo gave them the address, and they crossed town to a massive villa overlooking the sea.

"Shit, you've done alright," Cesc said, whistling as they stepped onto the deck, seeing the sun beginning to set over the sea.

"Leo gives half of his endorsement money back to the orphanage," Xavi told them, and Leo blushed.

"Just half the Nike money," he said, trying to deflect.

"That's loads!" Cesc said in wonder. "I know Mr. Wenger still gives some money. I should do that, too."

"It was such a horrible place," Xavi said quietly, ugly memories in the back of his head. "You two got out, but..."

Leo put an arm around Xavi and pulled him close. "I know. Which is why I try to give back. So those kids don't have to live the way we did. Beating each other up for coloring books."

"Kicking each other in the shin for footballs?" Cesc said as he laid his head on Robin's shoulder.

"Exactly." There was a moment of quiet as the men all reflected on how lucky they were. Finally, Leo spoke.

"You guys know what it was like," he said quietly. "No one else around me knows what it's like. They think I have everything, but they have no idea that I became so good at football because I had no other choice. Be good enough to get out."

Xavi suddenly realized how lonely it must be to be Leo Messi. "You always have us."

"We'll be happy to kick your shins or steal your color book whenever," Cesc added.

"Thanks," Leo said as his eyes got wet.

"Come on," Xavi said and kissed his forehead. "You promised us dinner."

* * * *

Carles and Gerard crashed into the house in a flurry of groping hands. 

"Ouch!" Gerard yelped as Carles backed him into the corner of the washing machine in the entryway from the garage.

"Sorry," Carles muttered as he nipped at Gerard's ear and pulled him through the kitchen, not slowing down. God, it was happening. It was happening now. He'd been hard for a month.

Stumbling, they made their way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes. Carles's scent invaded Gerard's senses and made him dizzy with need. He wanted everything.

Tumbling onto the unmade bed, Carles pushed Gerard into the sheets, possessing his mouth with a kiss, and rubbing his cock into Gerard's hip.

Gerard's hand fumbled, but made contact with Carles's cock, causing the older man to gasp.

"Stop or I'll cum."

"Maybe I want you to," Gerard breathed into his ear. "Lose control Carles. You're always in control." Gerard's words were punctuated with rough strokes on his cock. "Give in to me."

With groaning gasps, Carles stopped protesting. His fingers dug into the mattress as the sensations overwhelmed him and he came. Glorious release of everything he'd built up in his mind.

Panting, Carles dropped to the bed as Gerard stayed with him, giving him a last few tugs, leaning into him with kisses.

"You like that?"

Carles chuckled as Gerard released his cock, and sticky fingers played up his side. "A little."

"A little?" Gerard said as he took a handful of Carles's hair and tugged. 

"I'd much rather cum in your ass."

Gerard growled for that. "You want this ass?" he asked as Carles's hands groped at the round globes.

"This is my ass," Carles said as his cock twitched, coming back to life. 

"Your ass?" Gerard raised and eyebrow.

"Mine." Carles squeezed. 

"You better mark it, then," Gerard challenged him and quickly found himself face down on the bed. He cried out as Carles's teeth sank into it.

"Mine," Carles growled as he lapped at the red crescents on Gerard's tanned ass.

Gerard moaned as the pain shot through with pleasure. He couldn't breathe. Carles continued to leave marks on his ass, making Gerard writhe with need, and when his tongue found its way between the cheeks of his ass, Gerard came hard, crying out and bucking back into Carles who steadied his hips and let Gerard ride it out.

Before Gerard could come down off of his high, Carles was working him open. "I am going to fuck you like you need to be fucked."

"God, Carles, I need it, oh, FUCK," Gerard's voice rose as Carles rubbed inside him. Finding that spot that was too good to be ignored.

"You like that, baby?"

Gerard whimpered in assent. 

"You want my cock now?"

"Please oh god, please."

"Where do you want it?"

"My ass, Carles, oh please."

Carles pulled Gerard up on shaky knees and laid kisses down his sweaty back. Slowly, not wanting to hurt him, wanting this memory to be perfect, first time, Carles pressed the head of his cock into Gerard. Gerard gasped at the burning sensation, but held steady.

"More."

Even with Gerard's insistence, Carles made himself be patient, digging his fingers into Gerard's hips with the effort as he pressed in.

"Carles," Gerard begged, reaching back for him. 

"Hold on," Carles gasped, and carefully pulled back, leaving Gerard empty and moaning. He knew what they both needed. "I want to see you, baby."

Gerard rolled onto his back and lifted his hips, begging for more. Wide open, this time he more easily accepted Carles inside. Carles pushed all the way in as he took Gerard's hands and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Carles began to thrust, pulling back and embedding deeply with every stroke. Time lost all meaning for them both as they made love. There was nothing between them now but need and trust in each other to be everything they needed.

When at last they came again, this time in perfect harmony, they fell together, tangled in each other, never to be pulled apart.

 

Epilogue

 

Iker watched Guti and Raul say their vows and tried to hold back the tears. Sergio had bet him a wicked blow job that he'd be in floods before the end of the ceremony, and this was a bet he intended to win. However, as tears began to stream down Guti's face, Iker was lost.

As the two men kissed, Iker surreptitiously tried to wipe his eyes, but he caught Sergio grinning at him from the second row of the church. Sergio made a rude gesture, and Iker had to bite his lip not to laugh out loud. Why he loved that diva, he had no idea, but love him he did.

After Iker had healed from Cesc's break up, Iker had started to notice things about Sergio. It was true they'd been best friends since they were kids, and roommates since Iker had graduated from law school, but Iker had never even pondered the idea they could be more. It was so easy with Sergio. Sergio was his friend and companion, a great roommate, and, well, as it turned out, one amazing lover. Once Iker had figured all of that out, it had all clicked together like it was meant to be.

As he made his way back up the aisle, following Raul and Guti to the cheers of the crowed, his eyes flicked to Cesc and Robin, who, even Iker admitted now, seemed perfectly matched. He and Cesc had come to be friends again, and Iker was glad for it. Cesc was wonderful, but just as a friend. Besides, Cesc looked at Robin the way Iker suspected he looked at Sergio. Like he'd found everything he ever wanted.

"Shall we have that blow job now or wait til we get home?" Sergio whispered as he joined Iker outside the church.

"Wait til we get home, you pervert," Iker chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Sergio.

"Dammit, I want you on your knees," Sergio sighed dramatically.

"Why do you two always look like you're talking about sex?" Xavi asked as he and Leo joined them.

"Mostly, we are," Sergio teased and watched Leo turn red. The football superstar had become a part of their group of friends as he and Xavi had become inseparable. Sergio had been prying for weeks to find out if the two of them were getting it on or just good friends. Iker told him to mind his own business, but what was the fun of that?

"Hi," Mesut said as he appeared out of no where. 

"Hey," Iker grinned. "I didn't think you were coming?"   
"Last minute flight," Mesut shrugged. "Sami had a thing so here I am."

Iker still hadn't quite forgiven Mesut for running off back to Germany and shaking up with some hot journalist. He'd been hoping it wouldn't last, but the grin on Mesut's face told him that he was still at least in lust with the man.

They all saw Carles grab Gerard's ass and chase him back to the parking lot. Iker wasn't entirely sure how either of them could walk for the amount of sex they seemed to have, if the way they were all over each other constantly was any indication.

"This is kinda like a happy ending," Cesc sighed as he watched Raul and Guti get into their limo that would take them to the reception.

"It's exactly like a happy ending," Robin beamed and leaned down to kiss Cesc.


End file.
